Beyond Fragile
by Irishsodabread
Summary: She never wanted to be percieved as small and helpless. She never wanted to be seen as fragile. But one night, her strength and resilience that she had worked so hard for was taken away in mere seconds. WARNING: Rape HGHP MISTAKE ON TIMELINE CHANGED.....
1. Default Chapter

Beyond Fragile

I will never forget that night. How my life was ripped apart in a matter of seconds. How I, Hermione Granger, age of 21, was perceived as fragile. A term I've never wanted to be used for me. I was always strong, resilient. Each and everyday I try to prove myself to my peers, who didn't always see highly of me.

But for that moment in time, where everything I held dear was taken away. I felt the way I always tried to avoid; fragile.

4:45 AM

Tap……… Tap………..Tap……

She awoke to a faint tapping sound in her room. Hermione sat up suddenly in her bed, always the light sleeper. Her heart was beating at a normal rate. She wasn't scared, just startled. Her apartment usually had its usual bumps in the night, but it was always nothing really. She briefly looked over at her nightstand, making sure her wand, her security blanket, was still where she left it. After reassuring herself that everything was fine, she lowered herself down into her bed, closing her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

Tap……. Tap……….Tap……

There it was again. Hermione didn't even open her brown eyes, knowing that it was nothing. Then she felt a faint touch at her feet. At first she thought it was Crookshanks, but as it moved up her leg, Hermione came to realize that this was no cat touching her. This was a person. Her eyes popped open to see the shadow of a man standing at the foot of her bed. Her first reflex was to reach for her wand on her nightstand. Hermione's heart sank when she realized that her wand wasn't there anymore.

The man is face still hidden from the shadows walked to her bed and sat down. His voice was muffled but the severe tone it had was enough to stop Hermione in her tracks.

"Make a sound and so help me god." He held a knife to her throat. Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Please, please take anything you want. Just go." Her voice was wavering.

The man was silent when he stood up and started to undo his pants.

Hermione's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach as realization was sinking in.

He climbed on top of her, grabbing hold of her hands and raising them above her head. With his right hand, which still held the knife, he firmly pressed it against her throat, as if to give a warning to her not to make a sound.

His hand traveled down to her bottom. And from then on, Hermione felt cold. It consumed her. She did as many women tend to do during this violent act. She just lay there, paralyzed by fear. She tried to think of anything else besides the pain and the heartache she was feeling right now. She had an out of body experience. She saw her hallow eyes, eyes looking off into a different place, eyes that were filled with tears, she saw the man on top of her, creating a most violent and obscene crime.

She then came to her senses. What was she thinking? Why wasn't she doing anything? Then she felt the cold metal of the knife on her skin. Hermione decided to do the next best thing. She memorized his face. Even though it was dark, she could still make out some features of the man. He was Caucasian, dark hair, mole on left side of jaw bone. She could taste the bile in her throat as she thought as if she was going to vomit. She could feel the blood dripping. She could feel him. She could taste him. His sent was musty and strong.

And then, just as soon as it started, it was over. It was then that Hermione started thinking rationally. The man sat up from the bed and breathed quietly. Hermione quietly watched him, studying him.

"If you go to the police, I'll kill you." He said calmly.

Hermione nodded dumbly, hoping the monster would just leave quickly. And luckily, he did. He made his way for the door. Hermione noticed that as he was leaving, he threw her wand on the table by the couch. Hermione waited until she heard his footsteps move down the hall. Her heart stopped as she heard him go down the stairs. The monster was gone.

To numb to even cry, Hermione ran for her wand. She grasped it in her hand tightly, savoring the safety that was in it. Or once was in it. Suddenly, her wand didn't seem so secure anymore. If she had her wand, she never would have had to endure THAT. But it wasn't there. So many times she had depended on it, and now it failed her.

Angrily, Hermione threw her wand across the room. It bounced to the floor in a deafening tap. In a delayed reaction, Hermione felt her whole body shake with sobs. Tears stream down her face, dripping to the hard wood floor.

How could this happen to her? Why didn't she fight back? Hermione's head was racing and everything seemed amplified. The silence that was around her consumed her whole. All she could hear was the thud of her heart. She could hear the blood coursing through her veins. It had a sickening flow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione felt herself being drawn into a fitful and harsh sleep.

Harry James Potter, boy wonder, savior of the world, had just woken up. It was a beautiful morning, around 6:00 or so, birds chirping and the sun shining. He quickly got dressed, noting that he was in a good mood. He dressed in his usual black robed uniform, which was required as an Auror. At 6:45, he made his way to work.

He quickly apparated to Auror headquarters, and greeted the front desk lady, Mrs. Henderson.

"Morning Mrs. Henderson." Harry greeted cheerfully. The usually bored looking Ms Henderson regarded Harry with a bright smile.

"Good morning Harry, how are things going at the office?" She asked, her grey hair shimmering in the morning sun.

"Oh you know the usual. You know, I thought being an Auror would be all excitement and craziness. But now all we do is filling out paper work."

"What, you don't like your job Harry? Because really, you're practically made for the job." Mrs. Henderson said with a smile.

"No I'm not, just a little disappointed. Well I best get going. Don will probably have aneurism if I'm late again. Bye Mrs. Henderson.

Sure enough, Harry's partner, Don Fitzgerald, did have a perpetual aneurism. As soon as Harry walked through the door, Don pounced on him.

"Why are you late?" Don asked.

"I'm not late. I'm three minutes early." Harry said pointing to the clock. Only to realize that he was in fact 6 minutes late. " I'm sorry Don, I was just talking to Mrs. Henderson, that all."

"Yea, the same excuse everyday. It always either you had to get a cup of coffee from some muggle shop, or you were talking to that blasted woman. Can't you come up with anything else Potter because frankly, I'm getting bored" Don said as he sat down at this desk.

"What does it matter anyways Don? We are just doing paperwork! Not like it's that important!" Harry yelled as he pointed to the pile of work on Dons deck.

"Listen Potter, I'm sorry if this isn't exciting for you, but this is what you're current job consists of. You're misconceptions that this job was all excitement and fun. Well that was just some stupid teenage fantasy. This is the real world. We may go out and catch the bad guys, but we also have to fill out paperwork too. You don't like it LEAVE!!!!!!!" Don yelled pointing at the door.

Harry looked defiantly at his partner, green eyes challenging blue. Finally in a silent resolution, Harry sat down at his cluttered desk. The paperwork seemed to go on for hours. Harry didn't put much thought process into the questions. His mind was else ware.

At 12:00 it was finally time for lunch. Harry rose from his chair, sending one last glare over at his busy partner. He quickly apparated out of the building and made his way over to his favorite little restaurant. Harry was particularly excited about this lunch because today was the day he was having lunch with his best friend, Hermione.

They hadn't seen much of each other for the last couple of months. Both of them were too busy with their jobs to talk anymore. Hermione had made an effort in becoming an Auror, and excelled greatly in it. But soon she discovered teaching was more of her passion. She had an apprenticeship at Hogwarts with professor McGonagall.

The three of them, Harry, Hermione and Ron made an effort to get together every three to four months. Ron, who was still indecisive about his profession, had taken up to working in Romania with his brother Charlie.

Harry entered the restaurant, and the hostess sat him at a table near the window. Harry watched people pass by the window, wondering what their lives were like. It wasn't long until Harry realized that Hermione was a half hour late. His brow furrowed in thought.

Hermione wasn't usually late.

Harry waited a couple more minutes before he rose from his chair and made his way out the door. He apparated to Hermione's apartment in Danbury, Scotland. She had chosen to reside on Scotland during the summer months so she could still train with McGonagall.

Harry arrived outside her apartment door. He knocked lightly, hoping that she would answer. She didn't. Harry knocked the door harder, and still no answer came.

Harry started to panic. He quickly took his wand and muttered a spell. The door opened quietly to an empty apartment.

"Hello, Hermione?" Harry called.

No answer

"Hermione, it's me." Harry made his way towards Hermione's bedroom.

He heard some rustling of sheets. He opened the door to find a very scared and fragile looking Hermione.

"Hermione, where were you? What's wrong?" Harry asked, his confusion rising at the fear in her eyes.

Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had seen that look before, in the eyes of women who had been attacked by criminals, death eaters. Harry's heart sank. Not Hermione, this couldn't happen to her. His feet felt like they had lead in them as he walked close to her bed. He could see the blood on the sheets. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He could hear her heartbeat quicken as he drew nearer.

"Harry." She said in a little voice.

"Hermione, its okay. Come here." Harry said softly.

Hermione hesitantly crawled closer to him. Harry could see the tear welling in her eyes. He could see the hurt and the fear and embarrassment in them. Harry knew there was no need for the last part. Harry felt anger rise in him as he thought of the monster that did this to her, and how much he wanted to kill them.

"Harry I don't know- he was just there- kill me- so s-scared-and then--!." She sobbed frantically into his shoulder.

Harry quickly picked her up and walked over the living room and laid her down on the couch. She was crying uncontrollably, salty tears falling from her face as if there was a never ending river in those ducts. He walked over to the kitchen and started to make some tea for her. Harry glanced over at the clock and realized he was 45 minutes late for work again. He didn't care.

He walked back to her with two mugs full of tea. By that time, her crying had calmed down. He sat there silent, trying to exude calmness so as not to scare or get her nervous; which was hard feat for Harry to achieve, since every blood vessel was magnified with anger and the need to kill.

But he had to be strong.

For her.

After spending the night on the recliner as Hermione slept next to him on the couch, Harry's back was killing him. But he didn't show the pain, because he knew that his minor back pain was nothing to the emotional anguish his friend was going through.

They hadn't spoken. Hermione was grateful for Harry's silence. Harry, on the other hand, was trying not to ask her questions. He did not want to rush her into speaking about… it. He just wanted her to calm down. But Harry's quiet tongue didn't last long.

"You have to go to the authorities." Harry croaked out.

"Yes I know." She sounded small.

Harry turned over to her, his green eyes penetrating into hers. Hermione had to look away because under his gaze she felt small and helpless. She didn't want to feel anymore of that than she already was. "Do you know if he was a…. death eater or……a muggle?" Harry asked

"I'm really not sure." She said gazing intently at the floor. " When I woke to him, he… he took my wand. So-"

"So obviously he was a wizard." Harry interrupted.

"I don't know, because when he was… h-holding me down, he used a knife." Hermione could feel the cold metal of the knife digging into her skin. She imagined there would be imprints there.

"And he didn't apparate into my apartment or out." Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded.

"Are you okay?" Harry said hoarsely. He was afraid of this question. He wasn't sure if he could hear her cry again. It was shattering.

She nodded. Her eyes glazed over a bit "Yes, Harry I'm fine." She said shortly.

"You sure?"

"As fine as one could be under the circumstances. Maybe even better" She said smiling slightly.

"Alright" Harry nodded. He knew that she was lying. She was putting up a strong façade for him, so as to not get him worried. Which Harry knew was completely absurd. But, that was Hermione. She was always thinking of others before her, even in the direst of situations. She was putting up a strong barrier around her pain.

A barrier that Harry knew was going to crumble.

"When do you want to leave for the hospital?" Harry asked.

"As soon as possible." Hermione said as she looked out her window to the world above.

"Well do you want to shower or something?"

" I cant. His…..there might be evidence." She said averting her gaze to the world outside her window. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. After a long week or so of raining, the sun was shining with a stunning intensity. Hermione briefly thought of how ironic things could be sometimes.

How the most beautiful day of the week

Turned out to be the most painful and dark day of her life.

Harry walked slowly over to the couch and offered her a hand of assistance. Hermione hesitantly took it. It was rough but smooth at the same time.

Quickly they apparated to the nearest hospital. St Mungos, was a alive with intense activity. Medi- Witches were bustling about with usual morning businesses. They walked to the counter, a bored looking woman with graying hair sitting there.

" I would like admittance for this woman." Harry said

" You have to wait on line sir, there are many other people ahead of you." She pointed to a large group of people sitting in the waiting room with angry expressions on their faces for having to wait so long in their situation.

"We can't."

"What makes your situation so much more important that theirs? What can possibly make you go ahead of the guy with the thorn in his eye? Or the woman who's spleen is spouting poisonous puss through the toenail? "She questioned

"Nothing but maam- this is a trauma patient."

"Most of these people are going through trauma one way or another. How can hers be more significant that theirs? "

"Because-"Harry didn't want to say Hermione's condition out loud, knowing how embarrassed she would feel. He quietly walked behind the counter bending down to the woman's ear.

'She's been raped."

The woman's expression softened a bit, turning towards Hermione with sad eyes." Okay, I'll let you through. Can I just have your name dear?" She took out a form and a quill.

" Hermione Granger." She whispered. The woman head shot up, her expression became even sadder.

" Okay, Miss Granger you room is 265, I'll have someone show you where it is. " She said as he grabbed a key from a hook " I would like to say, that I'm sorry about your current state. Its such a shame that one of the wizarding worlds most influential heroes has to go through such torment. If you need me, my name is Allie Callhoun. I'm a nurse on the third floor, just send for me okay?"

Hermione nodded. They waited for a total three minutes before a man showed up to take Hermione to her room. Harry could sense the timid ness rolling off of Hermione in waves. Just as he was going to follow them up, the nurse grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Sir I need to know your name so I can file a police report and send it to the Auror headquarters."

"Oh um, Harry Potter." He said distractedly as he watched Hermione walk down the hallway.

"I'm sorry mister Potter if I was a little rude before, I did not recognize you." Nurse Callhoun apologized.

"That's okay. Would you like me to fill that out? Then I could take it back to my job."

"That would be very nice of you Mister Potter." She smiled warmly as she handed him the report. He turned and made his way out the door. " Oh and Mister Potter-" Harry heard " You can come a visit her later in today." Nurse Callhoun called to him.

(((U)((&

"Potter, why the hell are you so late? Half the Goddamn day is gone!" Don yelled at his partner

"Don, I had an emergency." Harry said, not even wanting to talk to his partner.

"Oh so now it's a different excuse? How the hell did you ever defeat Voldermort if you're this irresponsible?" Don questioned angrily.

"Listen, I have no reason to tell you why I was gone for so long; _none._ All I can tell you is that I had to bring a friend to St. Mungos. That's all I can tell you." Harry said through gritted teeth. Harry turned to leave with Hermione's form still in his hands. That man infuriated Harry, with his strict rules and the way he demeaned Harry. But Harry could not get a new partner, for it would be severely detrimental to his career. Don was the most successful Auror, after Mad- Eye Moony. Harry would like to train with one of the best. Unfortunately, Mad-Eye retired and ultimately a year and half ago.

Harry went up to the third floor, where the special victims unit was located. Most of the other floors dealt with either murder mysteries or magical crimes. Those floors were where he and his partner dealt. The special victims floor dealt with abusive crimes, whether manually or magical. Harry had only been up here a couple times, to get files or someone's name. But today, regretfully, was totally different. He wished it wasn't that way.

"Hello, I would like to file a case report and have someone come to St. Mungos to check out a rape victim." Harry hated calling Hermione a ' Victim' because she had never been one before.

"Okay, can I the victims name?" the young woman with blond hair asked

"Hermione Granger." Harry said grimly. The woman looked up at him sadly, obviously knowing the history of the little spitfire who attended Hogworts and helped Harry Potter through many perils, physically and mentally.

"She is currently residing at St mungos, is that correct? Can I have her room number?" She asked.

"Um Room 265 I think." Harry said grimly, his mind too occupied with his friend.

"Okay her evaluator will be Mr. Simonize-" The woman spoke

"Do you think the evaluator can be a woman? I don't think—I don't know if she'll feel comfortable around a man."

"Sure, how about Mrs. Wood? She will be seeing her at 10:15 tomorrow morning." She asked.

"That should be fine."

" Harry can you please fill out the form, describing the state the victim she was in, physically and mentally, when you found her. Were there any lacerations on her body—"

" Yeah I think I know how to do this " Harry interrupted, trying not to sound irritated. Harry stared at the form, the cold sheet of paper that had to pertain to his dear friend :

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: 20_

_D.O.B: __October 21st 1980___

_Race: Caucasian; female_

_Auror's__ name: Harry Potter_

_Action performed on victim that caused victim to react towards authorities: Rape_

_Date and time victim found: __July 12th 2001__; approximately __2:34 pm___

_Is victim being treated: Yes_

_Specify treatment center: St Mungos_

_Evaluator: Bridget Woods._

Harry finished filling it out, anger flooding through his veins throughout the whole process. He shouldn't have to be doing this. Not for Hermione. Hermione was the only stable person in his life. Of all the people in his life, she was there through think and thin. Come hell and high water; she was there. She is an incredible person who stood strong in most situations that would have sent men twice her size running home with their tail between their legs. And now to see her strength crumble, her quiver with sadness and fright, it made Harry's heart crumble for her. He never wanted to see the strongest person in his life cry like that again. But there would be many more times in the future when he would see his strength fall to the floor in tears and torment; this he knew.

($(&(

Hermione sat in the bed, the cold crisp white sheet giving her Goosebumps across her skin when she moved. The room was small, equipped with a bathroom and chairs to boot. She did not see the reason why she needed a room, when really she wasn't injured at all. But she knew that she was going to be evaluated by the Medic- Witch and possibly a Auror doctor in the near future.

It was late, around midnight, and it was quiet. It sent chills down her spine, making her clutch the blanket closer around her for a meager attempt to get warm; when really warmth wasn't the problem, it was the quiet. For when she was quiet, it gave her time to think. Normally Hermione enjoyed the quiet, giving her busy mind to think things through reasonably; mathematically. But tonight was not a night where she wanted to sit and think things through. She did not want to relive that. She could barely blink without seeing his figure by her bed. She couldn't even inhale without smelling his deadly smell. She then decided that she should try to thin about other things.

She was slightly disappointed that Harry had not come to visit her, for she was looking forward to seeing him, to get her mind off of other, more terrifying things. But he hadn't come to her. Hermione reasoned that maybe he got caught up at the office, possibly a new case, or more paperwork. Hermione smiled at the last time she spoke to Harry before this, for he was complaining about the nonstop paperwork that he had not expected in his profession. She remembered saying:

_"Harry, being an Auror isn't all about excitement and chasing the bad guy. You've got to realize that." Hermione said before she put a forkful of fish in her mouth_

_"I know that. It's just not what I expected." _

_"Well I'm sorry reality had to come and bite you in the ass." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. He laughed despite her jab at his ego. _

She heard a hoot at her window, letting her know that she had gotten mail. She immediately recognized the owl as Harry's, another snow owl named Chester. Hedwig had died a year ago, due to heart failure. Hermione remembered Harry being devastated when she had passed, for Hedwig was Harry's first friend and confidant. Her and Ron immediately pitched in and bought him a new owl; one with the same personality as Hedwig, but not one so much like her so as to take her place.

Chester held out his leg, showing her the parchment tied to her leg. She immediately took it off, and gave Chester a pat, sorry that she didn't have anything to give him. She opened the letter, curious as to what Harry would want.

Hermione,

I'm so sorry I could not visit you tonight; I was very busy at the office. Don gave me a hard time as usual, but it didn't matter.

Tomorrow, be prepared for an Auror doctor to fully evaluate you. Her name is Bridget Woods. She's a very nice woman, though I have only spoken to her a couple times. I will be there with you, so as to support you.

Again sorry for not visiting.

Harry…..

Hermione knew just as well that he had been bust at the office. She knew that he would have visited her no matter what, if his job allowed him.

)((&&(&(

Harry had actually lied to his dearest friend; and though it hurt him to actually do that for his friend in her time of need. But he had to have sometime to himself. Sometime to grieve for the pain his friend was going through, the anguish and torment. But he also had to cry for himself. You see, Harry had always been selfish, though not perceived by others. Emotionally, he was immature and needy. In all other aspects, he was a great person, but there were always times when he needed something for himself, a person, time, an object, anything. Though he cried for Hermione, he also cried for himself, though he was not sure why. Just an onslaught of emotions can running through, and traveled in the form of tears.

He fell asleep soon after he came home, a sleep that can only be characterized as tragic. For in his dream, he kept on finding Hermione curled up in a ball in the Gryffindor common room, their usual hangout in school. A place he had always perceived as safe. When he confronted her, she looked up at him with scared wide eyes. Her lips were parched, and her skin pale. He noticed her mouth moving, but he could not hear anything. he moved in closer, to hear what she was saying.

"Jai guru deva om "

And like that, it was over. That sentence plagued his mind throughout the day, until he finally went to see Hermione.

In room 265, he entered trying to keep his composure. She looked so tiny in that bed. So helpless; which was not Hermione.

"Hey." She smiled slightly.

"Hey." He said.

"When's the—"

"She should be here soon." Harry interrupted.

They sat in silence. Harry trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound too cruel or anything. Hermione was just enjoying his company either way. The silence was interrupted by the footsteps of a middle aged woman with brown hair entering the room. She was dressed in a black business suit.

"Hello, I'm Bridget Woods. You must be Hermione. I've heard much about you, and I'm sorry to have to meet you under such terrible circumstances."

Hermione nodded.

"Now I would like to ask you, it's private, so I don't know if you want Harry to leave?" Mrs. Woods asked

"No he can stay." Hermione said simply.

"Alright. When was your last period?"

"June 10th that's when it began. And it stopped June 15th." Hermione said simply. She took hold of Harry's hand, knowing where this was leading.

"Is your cycle regular?"

"Yes."

"So that means that you must be getting it soon right?" Mrs. Woods asked.

"Correct."

"Would you like to know if you are pregnant?"

"Can I wait a while?" Hermione asked, not wanted the question answered right away, more for her own emotional reasons than practical.

"Of course. Now, from the charts that the Medi- Witches showed me, they took semen samples from your vaginal region, and a foreign pubic hair, Is that correct?" Hermione could feel Harry tense up beside her. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with this conversation, and to be truthful, either was Hermione. But she needed him there

"I guess." Hermione said, her brows furrowing in thought.

"I'm going to have to leave you here for now Ms Granger. I want to check out those samples and get it back to the agency so we can run some tests. You're lucky, sometimes I have to give a physical examination, just to check over things that the nurses might have missed. But since they found something, I don't have to. And again, I'm sorry for your current predicament. Have a nice day." And at that, she left.

"That was quick." Hermione finally said watching the woman leave.

"Yea." Harry said, though is sounded distracted.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked.

Despite him, Harry laughed sadly "I don't think you should be asking that question. I think it should be the other way around." But then again, that was always Hermione, thinking of other people before herself. It's what made her beautiful, but it was also one of her biggest downfalls.

"Harry, come on. Just tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"I'm fine. Just tired. "He rubbed his eyes." When are you being let out?"

"The nurse said I can leave today."

"Great."

"Yea let me get dressed." Hermione got up and gathered her clothes from the day before, which were pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change. Harry was alone in his thoughts for the next couple minutes.

His dream confused him. The message had been cryptic, and in another language. Harry never ignored dreams, especially when they were cryptic. The language spoken was something he did not recognize. But Harry was also confused about something else; his feelings for Hermione.

His train of thought was interrupted by Hermione entering the room again, dressed in her pajamas. She smiled despite the pain in her step.

"Why are you walking like that?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Um… My thighs are—"Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed.

"Oh. Come on, let's get going." He said suddenly, offering her his arm. She linked her arm around his, her small arm contrasting with his bigger one. They walked slowly down the hallway.

Slowly but surely, they made it to the front entry. They walked out the doors, into the bright English sun..

"You ready? "

"Yea."

And like that they were back at her apartment. Hermione then let go of his arm, and Harry was disappointed at the lack of warmth he felt at the absence of her hand.

"Would you like something?" She asked, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Actually I have to get back to headquarters." He said. At the disappointment on her face, he continued " Wish I could. But I'll come back as soon as I am let off. I promise."

" Okay." Hermione smiled despite the fear that she was feeling at the thought of being alone again.

" I promise." He said to her before he apparated.

Hermione looked at her Muggle clock. It was 12:23.

Harry was getting off at 5

)(&$$

The day wore on very slowly for Harry. More paperwork was assigned, which did not make anything better. On the plus side, Don apologized about being a dick the day before. Apparently he had found out about the incident with Hermione from Mrs. Woods, to whom he was very good friends with.

As soon as it was 5 o'clock, Harry apparated immediately out of the Headquarters. He came upon Hermione's apartment building and ran up the stairs leading to her door. Her room number was 7, a lucky number. He went to go open the door, only to find that it was locked. He knocked three times before she opened it, her wand ready in her hand.

Harry also noted that Hermione's eyes were red, indicating that she was crying.

"Hey." She smiled

"Hey, before I come in, do you want me to get something to eat for us?"

"Yea, that would be nice."

"Does Italian sound good?" Harry asked

"Um, yea that would be good. But don't get anything too big. I'm not that hungry." She said to him. Harry replied with a wane smile, trying to show that he understood. But inside, he was contemplating if he should get her something large to eat, since he knew she wouldn't be eating too much in the coming days, or months. Harry knew then that he would have to watch her eating habits.

The little muggle restaurant was crowded, filled with hungry people with irritated looks upon their faces. Harry knew that Italian food that was made anywhere besides Italy was bad and in other words crap, but he did like it for some reason, it was pretty decent. He ordered a meatball sub for Hermione and himself, along with a small salad which should keep her quiet in case she should get all health food crazed on him.

He walked out of the restaurant and pulled into a dark alleyway, where he apparated in front of her apartment. He knocked twice and she opened it, without her wand in her hand, letting him know that she knew it was him at the door. Her eyes were still red.

" I got you a meatball sub and a salad." He walked into the kitchen and took out the items from the bag. Hermione went to her cabinet and took out plates. They both seated themselves at her couch, choosing comfort over the necessity of a table. They both ate quietly, trapped in their own thoughts, both too afraid to say any thing.

"So how's work?" Hermione finally asked, never one for silence when her mind was in so much turmoil.

"The same really. No new cases, so which means paperwork. Seriously, I wish I could just find a spell where I can just say an incantation and 'Poof' everything would be ready. Maybe then I would have Don off my ass."

"I don't think there is a spell for that." Hermione said before taking a bite of her salad. "And Honestly Harry, I think Don is on your ass because he cares."

"Yea well he has a funny way of showing it."

"I think he sees your potential, and he doesn't want to see you screw it up."

"I killed Voldamort Hermione, I'm sure it's pretty impossible for me to screw up."

:" True. Don't we think highly of ourself? "

The rest of the conversation mostly revolved around casual things, keeping away from recent events, both too afraid to bring it up. Although Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about the crime made against his friend, he would talk about it with her if she wanted. But she hadn't brought it up the whole time, keeping the talk cheerful; fake. But this brought up another question in his head.

Did she not feel comfortable enough to talk about it with him?

This couldn't be true, for Hermione always told Harry things that were bothering her; as did he tell her things. Harry could remember that they both always stayed up late to talk about things they both thought they couldn't tell anyone else. Harry spoke the most though, and Hermione mostly listened. She was always had been a good listener, whereas Ron was not, for he was too opinionated to keep quiet. And although Hermione is opinionated, she knew when to shut it off at certain times

Harry glanced at the muggle clock.

It was 11:45 pm.

He had work tomorrow

"Hermione, I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow" He spoke

Hermione instantly felt her heart quicken its pace. She was going to be alone again. She was going to be alone to sleep in the bed where she was violated a day and half ago.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he stood

"Harry, would you be mad if I asked you to stay over tonight?" her voice was small and her eyes had a sign of panic in them.

She stared up at Harry, her face showing the fear at his answer. How could he leave her now? What was he thinking?

"Of course I'll stay." He finally said, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Hermione was about to agree until "Actually Harry, would you mind sleeping with me tonight?" Hermione hated being so forward about things, but she really did not want to be alone.

Harry was surprised by her proposition. She must be really scared' He thought.

"Sure."

He followed her into the bedroom, where she muttered a spell to lighten it up. Harry stared at the bed. All he saw was Hermione laying there, being raped, being violated, being tortured by some unknown man. He wasn't sure himself if he could sleep in the same bed as where the incident took place.

" Um, Hermione do you think I can apparate into my apartment to get something to wear for tomorrows work day?"

" Sure, but you cant disapparate back into the apartment, I put new wards up today… just in case."

" Okay." Harry then disapparated into his apartment where he quickly got some clothes tomorrow. Harry then appeared back to the outside of her apartment. He knocked twice to let her know that he was there, where she answered after a couple of seconds.

Harry noted that she had changed into a new pair of pajamas, shorts and a tee shirt. He could also see the uneasiness on her face. Harry had to admit right then and there that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Harry knew he had always had a soft spot for his friend. Ever since the end of his 7th year, he had always felt something for her. She was smart, a genius even. Although she had not been extremely gorgeous in her younger days at Hogworts, she had become a pretty girl, with simple and graceful features on her face. But what Harry had loved most about Hermione was her extreme loyalty and her huge heart. Never had he witnessed her regard someone with a snide or cruel face, not even Malfoy in the loneliest and hardest time in his life. She welcomed everyone with open arms and warm smiles. She truly was a remarkable and beautiful individual.

A one of a kind.

But really he had not noticed this until now.

Harry watched as his friend laid her angelic head down on her pillow, her back towards him. His green eyes followed as she pulled the blankets over her small body; clutching them tightly. She turned her back away from him, only the small outline of her curves and her hair poking out.

He could tell she was still awake; her body did not seem relaxed enough to really be in slumber. She didn't seem relaxed at all, her stiff posture showing this. He did not notice that he was still standing, watching her. You don't notice a lot of things when you're mesmerized. He laid himself down beside his friend, not taking his eyes off of her petite figure. She did not stir.

"Hermione…" He whispered into the darkness. Only the moon shone through the window, creating enough light for him to see the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Hermione come here…" He reached his left arm out and she turned towards him. Her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes were full of tears.

"Harry, thank—"she whimpered softy. In a calming and soothing fashion, something so unlike him, Harry pulled her towards him. She instantly stiffened at the close proximity. He held her close still. Over time, she relaxed against his body, while she continued to sob into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, him holding her and her crying into his shoulder. It wasn't long until she tried to pull away, her body going stiff and rigid again. But he held her still, because for once in his harsh and cold life, Harry felt complete; fulfilled. To him, it felt right to have her tears soak his shirt. It felt right to have his arms around her. It felt right to have her hair tickling his nose. It felt right to feel the sobs shaking her body vibrate into his chest. It felt right to kiss her forehead. And even though she tried to push him away,

He held her closer still.

For he was a selfish man.

(((&

Had to revise this because the computers gay and deleted like half of the ending on the fanfic site, and I had to rewrite the ending.

I hate computers

Later kiddos


	2. Trouble

Chapter Two: Trouble

By : Irishsodabread

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own them….

To my reviewers: You guys give me the drive to write more, drive to which I do not have in many other things. You guys are wonderful…You guys rock to the max, and should be named the best reviewer people thing ever.. I lobe you guys….

**Note: I am not going to change the first chapter where I screwed up Hermione's birthday, its too small to change and insignificant. Sorry to those who care, but to those who can be creative and ignore that little thing, thanks…**

&&$%$

Harry was lulled to sleep by each of the hiccupping breaths Hermione took beside him. He held her in his arms, spooning; it was his first time spooning. He woke up early the next morning, two hours earlier than usual for him. He did not try to go back to sleep though, surprisingly, Harry just laid there and stared at the tragic beauty beside him. He never really did realize how small she was until now. She was tiny, around 5'1, and very petite. He never really noticed her stature because she always held herself with a kind of dignity that you did not expect from someone so small. He watched as her eyes moved beneath their lids rapidly. She was dreaming, and Harry hoped it was something worthy of her beauty; something worthy of her time.

Harry smiled at the little wheezing sound her nose made. It was cute and endearing. He studied her face, taking advantage of the opportunity he had and made best of it. The contours of her face, the slope of her nose, the arch of her eyebrows, the shade of pink her lips held. The early morning sun was slowing shining through in the window behind her, making her hair shine with a bronze glow. It was all breathtaking to him.

Harry couldn't help but fall asleep again though, because for once in this long and treacherous life, he was happy and at peace.

(&&%%$%

"Harry wake up-" Hermione whispered next to him. "Harry, you're going to be late for work. So unless you don't want to have Don crawling up your ass for being late, then I suggest you get your great big bum up!" He got up.

"Good morning sunshine." Hermione said to the grumpy-faced Harry. He sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Hermione started getting worried because he wasn't speaking. Did he not have a good night sleep? Did she seem too clingy last night? A million questions ran through her brain.

"I don't have a big bum." He said finally while running a hand through his raven hair.

"Whatever. You're just a male equivalent of Jennifer Lopez. ." She said with a slight smirk on her face. He laughed.

"What time is it?" He asked

"7:05, what time do you usually leave?"

"Normally at 7:59"

"And you wonder why you get yelled at!"

"I don't care. Don's just out to get me..." Hermione just rolled her eyes. Her friend was becoming a little too relaxed with his profession. Just because he was the savior of the wizarding world meant nothing when it came to a work ethic. She knew he needed something to get his ass into gear. "I better start getting ready."

"You should, because you're not leaving at 7:59 on my watch. 7:45 is more like it to me. I'm sure Don will throw a party for you because we all know how hard it is for you to get your ass out of bed before 7:30…"

"Damn straight." He replied simply.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Nah... I'll just grab something. And also, why the hell would you make me breakfast? Hermione, you're a witch for god sakes. Just one flick of the wand and POW breakfast is ready."

"You sure you don't want something; because I really don't mind making them? It gives me something to do." Her mind pleaded with him to say yes. 'Just give me something to do. Please. Don't make me feel so useless...'

"Sure if you want to." He finally said.

"Eggs sound good?"

"Yea." He said before he went into the bathroom. Hermione went into the kitchen. The kitchen she rarely used. Hermione was very good at many things, but not cooking. That was her one flaw. But how hard could eggs be?

Her mother tried to teach her how to cook when Hermione was ten years old. But Hermione was such a spaz with many of the appliances that her mother just gave up after many attempts.

She buttered the pan her mother bought her when she moved out on her own; happy she remembered one thing from her mother's lessons. By the end, Hermione was pretty proud of herself. She was going to make scrambled eggs, but found that she couldn't remember if she should put milk in with them, and gave up after a couple of minutes contemplating that question. Finally she decided to make them the regular way, or whatever the technical term it was for regular eggs. Throughout this whole process, Hermione rediscovered that she really hated cooking

By the time Harry had come in, she had finally resorted to magic to make bacon and toast. She was proud of herself nonetheless for making the eggs.

"Here." Hermione handed him a plate.

"Wow, did you make all of this yourself?" He asked a little amazed.

"Yup, I made everything." Normally she didn't get any satisfaction from lying. But this time, it was bliss.

"Don't lie." Harry finally said. "I know for a fact that you can't cook Hermione. I remember when you tried to cook for Mrs. Weasley, giving her a day off. You decided to make a dinner from scratch, no magic. You're soup came out blue."

"That was the string!"

"Who uses blue string?" Harry said before taking a bite of his bacon.

"Well I made it nonetheless." After Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'I know you're lying.' To which Hermione finally gave in "Fine, not all of it is from scratch. I used magic for the bacon and toast."

"I knew-"

"But I DID make the eggs from scratch." She interjected Harry

" Really?" Harry mocked.

"Yes. I cracked the eggs and everything." Hermione had a proud smirk on her face.

"Well bravo Ms Granger, I think these are the best eggs I've ever had." Harry said as he cleaned his plate up and getting up.

"Really?"

"Nah, Hogwarts eggs were better. But yours are a close second."

"You prat." Hermione laughed, not being offended at his comment. "Have a good day at work."

"Hermione are you going to be okay?" Harry asked, concern etched in his eyes.

"Yea, I should be. I think I'll just clean up around here. I don't know. But I should be fine." He gave her a steady look "Really Harry, I should be fine."

"Ok. I'll be back later then." And at that he was out the door. She could hear the distinguishing 'pop' of him disapparating. She should be fine. Her apartment was really impenetrable now that she had new wards up. But that's only if the intruder were a wizard. She was also pretty sure a Muggle couldn't get in either.

The day was agonizingly long for Hermione. If she sat still for too long, she could feel her anxiousness just boiling inside her. Finally she decided to get to some much needed cleaning. Hermione had never been a homemaker kind of girl, hence her crappy cooking. She just never had the patience for it. Cleaning wasn't really her strong point either. Hogwarts taught her many things, like how to say, create a monkey from a fern plant, but it never taught her the importance of cleanliness, thanks to the house elves. Sure she was organized; everything was in a place where she could always find it. But her busy schedule usually did not permit her from say, cleaning the counter tops of the bathroom or washing the dishes after every use. She had much more important things to do. Whenever her mother came to visit, she would always ask what she was going to do when it was time to get married. _No man wants a woman who can't keep a home Hermione dear, so you better get your act together to catch your prize' _Her mother would always say in her discriminative voice. That's where Hermione usually got in fights with her dear old mother. To her mother, life consisted in the following sequence.

Birth School. Career Marriage be barefoot and pregnant by 25 

If the last two hadn't been achieved, then to Mrs. Granger, you were an official failure.

So Hermione kept up on her house work, cleaning and scrubbing and dusting the nooks and crannies of her apartment that she had neglected. Sure, she could do this magically, but she thought against it because it would be too simple and easy, she wanted to work today. Normally she hated this, but right now, it kept her busy and therefore kept her mind off of things.

She didn't dare stop, because soon it became addicting. Whoever thought cleaning your apartment was addicting? But to Hermione, it was necessary, not for cleanliness, but for focus. By 12:00, her apartment was miraculously clean, dusted, scrubbed, wiped and what not. But still she searched for other things to clean.

She then thought of Harry's apartment.

He was a guy

So it must be filthy.

She negotiated with herself a minute, thinking of the reasons for going and not to go clean Harry's pig pen of an apartment.

_Just go. Gives you something to do than to just sit here in a miraculously clean apartment where the dirty bed sheets call out to you and taunt you._

At that notion, she almost went for the door. But then one thing came and called back to her. What about Harry? He'll get worried. He would come back to an empty apartment, thinking the worse case scenario. She knew he always thought that way, for he had lived through many terrible things, so his mind was permanently engraved with those actions.

_Screw him! You need to go and clean his apartment, to stop these images, for you know sooner or later they will haunt you. Just put off the inevitable. You can leave a note for him. Everything will be fine…._

Hermione finally decided to go to his apartment, even though it was a long way from Scotland. But that was one of the many luxuries of being a witch. Apparation. This took a millisecond. But first, Hermione had to write a note to her dear friend.

_Harry, _

_I went over to your apartment, to clean._

_Don't ask why._

_-Hermione_

After that, she gathered her muggle cleaning tools, Windex, sponge, toilet brush, and bucket, and her wand. Finally, she did the proper function that was needed to perform disapparation. There were a lot of things that went into apparating, for you have to have everything in check. Mind and body had to be in tune with each other as well as in tune with the magic. If everything was not in tip top shape, then there was a danger of being splinched, which was ever so painful.

Hermione was kind of nervous about apparating, for not everything was in sequence lately.

After concentrating, focusing on Harry's apartment, she found herself being pulled softly, and suddenly being dropped. It was then that she realized with great excitement that she had in fact not splinched herself.

Hermione gazed at her surroundings. She was correct, for Harry's apartment was disgusting. Clothes were all over, on the chairs, the couches, on the floor, everywhere.

Dishes were piled high in the sink, making Hermione wonder why he didn't just mutter a cleaning spell to get rid of all this clutter. Was he too lazy to even do that? She sincerely hoped not.

She started in the bedroom, making his bed, and picking up his dirty clothes and cleaning them with a simple spell. She decided upon entering the pig's sty that she had to use some magic on things. She dusted his bookshelf, which was filled with textbooks and quidditch books; a couple she recognized as gifts from her. Hermione dreaded going into the bathroom, for she was afraid of what she would find in there. She remembered Ginny telling her stories of her household that was packed with testosterone and un-cleanliness. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had always tried to keep the house clean, but with a house filled with 6 boys, not counting Arthur; it had always been a great and perilous effort.

Hermione had always dismissed these stories, for surely no one can be_ that_ dirty

But now she was living the nightmare.

"Oh Harry.." She sighed as she picked up a dirty wet towel on the floor bunched up the wall.

%&%$#%$#

Harry finished work at 6:30 at night, because he and his partner had a field assignment. It was outside a small wizarding community, not far from Birmingham. It appeared that two muggles and four wizards had been murdered. But the manner of their demise confused both himself and his partner. Each member had been engraved with a strange symbol, not familiar to Harry or anyone else. It was a triangle within a larger triangle with a red curvy line slashing within the middle. There was also a sentence in a language that no one recognized. But the peculiar thing was that it resembled nothing like the dark mark, the only mark anyone was familiar with. It looked like it was carved into the victim's skin, jagged cuts. But the weapon, or utensil used to make this mark, looked like it had ink on it when used, for the triangles were black, and the curvy line was red. The mark was on their forehead, and their lips were sewed tight in an eternal vow of silence.

It had been a brutal murder that much was true. The six victims, their eyes were staring up ahead, into the unknown. Their torso had been ripped open, their innards all over the place. The smell was putrid, and the blood was like a river, flowing with the English rain seeping into the earth. Many wondered why the victims were found together, for they were part of two totally different words, but alas the dead could not confirm these inquiries. Why would Wizards venture out of their town, which was known to have mostly purebloods? Not all purebloods were like the Weasleys, which meant they had a general fear of their unknown cousins.

Perhaps the most heartbreaking was that one of the muggles was a child, a little girl appearing to be the age of four, she was clutching her mothers arm.

They had to find the scene before the Muggle police did. Fortunately, it was in the woods. It was discovered by a old wizard by the name of George Harvey, who was out on his morning walk with his clumber spaniel dog. The dog had found it really, but led Mr. Harvey to the gruesome scene, who immediately alerted Auror authorities.

It had been a long day, and Harry would have liked nothing more to just lay down on a nice soft surface. When he reached Hermione's apartment, his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach when he got no answer to his calls.

"Hermione?"

No answer. Not again, please not again.

"Hermione!" He went into the bedroom. There was nothing.

He went into the kitchen, panic sweeping his whole body.

Then he found the note.

&%%$%#%$

"Hermione, are you here?" Harry asked as soon as he apparated into his apartment.

"Harry, that you?" He heard her voice from inside the kitchen. Harry let out a great sigh of relief at hearing her voice.

"You know, you gave me a heart attack, not knowing where you were."

"I had to do something Harry, it got boring there." She blushed a lovely shade of red. "But you know what, your lucky I came here, because this place was absolutely _disgusting _when I came here. "

"Really, is that so?" He asked

"Yes. Harry, do you not know a simple cleaning spell or are you too lazy to even mutter one? "

"The last one."

"Oh Harry." She sighed softly. Her last statement had an effect on Harry he had not expected. It was so wispy, so erotic. Never had he ever seen Hermione as a sexual being, even after his sudden growing affection had grown into something more, he had never looked at her that way. He had too much respect for her. But now, with that one sigh, images flashed through his mind that was filled with ecstasy and bliss.

"Harry, do you like what I did? I really had to do a lot. I even cleaned your bathroom, which was no easy feat, let me tell you. Do you even know the term of hanging up your towels?" His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione voice as she retreated into his bedroom.

"Not like your super clean either miss."

"Yea, but at least I keep things organized. Harry I found a half eaten apple underneath your bed, is that not disgusting?" She teased.

"Hermione, I know this is a stupid question, but why the hell are you not using magic to do these sorts of things?"

"Well—"She stammered a bit, trying to find the correct answer. "I just wanted to do something myself, you know? I don't want to rely on magic for everything Harry, I relied on it too much before and look at what hap—"She stopped. Her eyes were downcast, but from what Harry could see, they were glazed over with fresh tears.

They were silent for a minute, both standing in the hallway. Neither knew what to say to one another, for both felt like words were not needed. The suddenly, Hermione brushed past him, walking into the kitchen.

"I sent a note to Minerva—"He heard her voice from the kitchen. "I used Chester; I didn't think you would mind."

"No of course not. What did you say?" he asked as he entered his bedroom, picking out some fresh clothes to wear, jeans and a tee shirt.

"Um- that I was going to be away for the next two days."

"Hermione, you're planning on going back to work in two days? " Harry asked after he changed, making his way into the kitchen.

"Well yea." she said as she washed a dish, the muggle way.

"Are you crazy? Hermione, after what you just went through—"

"I don't want to feel useless Harry! I can't just sit around in that apartment, doing absolutely nothing!" She yelled.

"Fine. Fine." He said finally, not wanting to pursue the topic any further. "Are you hungry or something?"

She nodded

"What would you like? I'll bring it back to your place."

"I don't care really. But can we stay at your apartment tonight?" She asked meekly.

" Sure." And he apparated out.

&&$%%#%$

Harry came back with a regular English dinner, fish and chips. They sat in the living room, just as they did the night before, but this time, they were both quiet. Both picked up a book or a magazine, and the sound of pages turning filled the void of conversation

One question had suddenly appeared within Hermione's mind. Something she had in the back of her head all along, but something she never wanted to face; the issue of pregnancy. What if she was pregnant with this mans child? Nine months from now, she could be giving birth to a child that was conceived through violence and torture. How could she ever love the child? But before that question to be answered, the question of if she was pregnant or not had to be answered. She had wanted to put off that answer because of the terror that rose in her at the notion.

As if a sudden wave had come upon her, Hermione felt panic bear down on her. Her heart rate quickened, arteries expanded to get more blood to the rest of her body. Her breathing intensified, her senses became heightened and she started to shake. What was happening to her?

Harry, by chance had looked up at that point to see Hermione's whole body start to shake. As quickly as he could, he stood up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Harry, I can't do it. I can't do this." She said shakily, her eyes wide and glazed over.

"Can't do what?" He asked, holding her shoulders.

"THIS!" She yelled.

"Hermione I don't understand."

"What if it's his, I can't deal with that. How could I ever lov—" She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Right then, Harry's heart dropped. Is she pregnant?

"Hermione are you saying that you're pregnant?" Panic swept over him.

"I could be. I could be. I don't want to be Harry." She said through her hands, muffled. Relief swept over him. She wasn't with child. She wasn't bearing the child of a monster. Thank god. But she could.

"Do you want to get the test tomorrow?"

"No-no-no-no-no-" She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide with terror.

"Okay, that's ok. We'll do it whenever."

"Harry, I'm tired." She said, her face crumbling, her chin quivering, her eyes squinting as an onslaught of new tears came streaming down her face.

" Alright. Off to bed you go then." He said as he picked her up, her small form being lifted up easily. He treaded softly into his bedroom, her sobs being muffled into his shoulder. He laid her down gently, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. By then, her shaking had subsided a little, but the crying hadn't. She turned over on her side, facing toward the window and away from Harry. He stayed for a while, not knowing what to do. Should he leave her? Should he stay and hug and kiss her and tell her everything is alright?

He was completely lost.

But he stayed anyway. He stayed and watched as she sobbed and whimpered. He watched as some tears made a new track down her cheek, while some just stayed on the same path, too afraid to go out on their own. He was mesmerized, for she wasn't exactly the epitome of strength and beauty at this moment. But she was to him. With her hair in disarray, more so than usual, dark hair contrasting with the white of the pillow case. How is it that he is fortunate enough to be in her presence? How it that he is privileged enough to see her fragility? Not many saw this side of their hero. But Harry was now experiencing the unthinkable.

It wasn't for a great while when Harry realized that she had fallen asleep, for her breathing had become calmer and more even.

He walked back to his living room; the clock read 11: 12

He wanted to read over some of the reports and notes he had made at the murder scene this afternoon. Harry looked at the photos they had taken of the bodies, the raindrops rolling off their faces and into the soil. The leaves were drenched with blood and their innards were splayed all over. He stared at the sign on their foreheads.

What the hell did it mean?

What did the sentence at the bottom mean also?

A million questions ran through him mind, but nothing came up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, for his eyes were tearing profusely, and he was yawning a lot.

He looked at the clock again; 12:10. He hadn't realized how quickly this little sit down went. Harry got up and went into the bedroom, where the sleeping form of Hermione Granger lay. He brushed his teeth quickly and changed out of his jeans. He only left on his boxers because of the humidity of the summer air.

This time, Harry didn't curl up to Hermione's slender form in his arms. Tonight his arms were empty, and he never felt more off.

&%$%$%

Hermione woke the next morning at 5:12 am. She had not had a restful night; images of a child plagued her dreams, causing her heart to clench in sadness every time he appeared.

She got up quickly, just as soon as she opened her eyes. She was tired, but then again, she wasn't. She saw herself in the mirror as she passed one of Harry's dressers. She looked horrible. Hermione's hair looked very dirty; her face looked dirty from cleaning frenzy yesterday. She quickly went into the bathroom and washed her face and conjured up some normal clothes, jeans and a T-shirt. She showered and dried; the norm.

Harry was still sleeping when she got out of the shower, so she went in to the living room, so as to not wake him.

In the living room, she noticed some papers on one of the coffee tables. Hermione reprimanded Harry's lack of cleanliness, until she noticed what was on the papers.

Bodies, six of them, their eyes unwavering in their stare at the heavens and their intestines splayed out on the forest floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed that one of the victims was in fact a young girl. Her blonde ringlets soaked by the falling rain; she was clutching her mothers arms, terror etched on her small face.

Then Hermione saw the sign on their foreheads. Amazingly, she recognized it; but not from her endless knowledge of the wizarding world, and its magic's. No this was pagan, or Wiccan, something that was very common in the muggle world, especially among the eccentrics.

The truth was, Witches and Wizards underestimated the power of muggles. Muggles had developed things that most people in the wizarding world couldn't even fathom. How one nuclear missile could wipe out anything in its path, the force much more potent and powerful than any spell and or charm, it's amazing; but equally sad, because it meant that human nature, magical or not, was naturally violent, using their brain power and energy for missiles and killing curses.

But also, somehow, Muggles had tapped into their own certain magic, without the aid of wands, which was an impossible feat for many wizards. The thing about the magic's the muggles used, it was either drawn from the earth, or from some other object. In this case, the sign was used to channel energy; this she knew. Either that or it was something as a marking to worship something. Satanic cult or demon worshiping Hermione guessed.

Satan worshiping was not only limited to misguided muggle teenagers, but it was also used by some Wizards and Witches who really believe in soul selling and whatnot. She had also read in a newspaper that Voldermort was believed to worship the devil and do his biddings. Which it wasn't a far fetched idea really.

Her attention wavered when she saw a figure coming down the hall. It was Harry.

" What'r ya doin up?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

" Wanted to work on a case-" He stopped in front of her " The same case you are looking at right now. I don't think you should be looking at those."

Hermione sent a glare up at his direction. She got up quickly and in doing so, shoved the case reports in his hands roughly.

_He thinks I can't even look at pictures. My god! I'm not some breakable thing that will have a nervous break down at any moment. _

But the thing was, she had a nervous breakdown the night before.

But right now, she was more angry than nervous.

"Have any leads on this?" Hermione asked coldly as she conjured up some tea.

"None at all." Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. "You've been looking at it for a while right? What do you think?"

"I'm no auror Harry." She sat down next to him

"Yea, but your better at it than me. " He looked at her intently. " Come on Hermione, I saw the look on your face while you were reading the case reports, I just know that you have this thing figured out or whatever."

"Alright, I have an idea, but I don't know if it's right ok?"

"What is it?"

"Remember in Auror training, we had to do the psychology of a killer? Well I remember them saying that even though serial killers are solitary, they are also drawn to groups or cults for the safety and comradely it offers. Does this ring a bell Harry?"

"No."

"Good God Harry-"

"Well I really didn't pay attention in that class."

"And I did, and look I'm not even an Auror, I'm a teachers assistant. I still remember this; I learned these facts 3 years ago!"

"I don't need a scolding Hermione, I just need your suggestion." Harry snapped.

"Right.. So they taught us about satanic cults, remember? How they think they are doing the devils bidding. Well, you also know that magic is not only limited to wizards right, that muggles also have their own form of magic, Wicca or pagan. They channel energy from an object or the earth. Well thinking that maybe this was a satanic cult. A cult where marks like that can have great significance or power. Perhaps when this mark is laid upon a victim's body, maybe it channels their essence through it. I'm not sure yet though."

"You're sure it's a cult?"

"I'm positively sure about the satanic cult part."

" Do you think the murders are muggles or wizards? If they are muggles, we can't do anything about it then."

"That I'm not so sure about. You'll have to work on that with Don"

Harry snorted." That should be fun"

(&&%%$%#$%$%

The past couple days had been hard on the both of them. Hermione still had night mares and trouble sleeping. She was very panicky at times, eyes wide and breathing loud. She had been relieved briefly when her period started up again. It was only 5 days late.

Harry's emotions were also running high because of the case. Hermione advice had helped a lot, but things were still left hanging. Harry was also trying to find Hermione's violator, using the semen sample taken from her. He would have liked to make that top priority, but with the new case he was working on, there were six dead bodies with families that needed to have some closure. Plus, Harry was sure that the special victims unit was working on Hermione's case tirelessly. He just wanted to catch the bastard himself you know?

It was one hazy night when Hermione came to him while he was working on this on this other case.

"I think I want to tell my parents and Ron..." She said suddenly

"Ok." He said simply, knowing that it was time.

&%$%#%$#)(

She had wanted to go alone. Harry had understood and Hermione was grateful for it. She strode up the steps leading to her childhood home. Her true home rested just outside of Minley, a small suburban area that was great for raising children and living the good life.

She opened the door tentatively "Mum, Dad?

"In here dear." She heard the voice of her father coming through the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, the strong smell of apple entering her nostrils; her mom was burning a candle. She smiled, her mother loved candles, and so did she, they just made a house feel warmer. Her mother, Emily Granger was sitting at the kitchen table, cutting out coupons and certificates from the Sunday paper. Her father, James William Granger was sitting with a cuppa next to him reading something from a magazine.

"What brings you here dear?" Her mother asked. Hermione frowned, feeling guilty for not visiting in so long.

"Oh, things." Hermione said simply

"How's that apprenticeship going over at that school? When do you start teaching those hooligans?" James Granger asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh, I don't start teaching for a while. But I am going to do some student teaching this September."

"That sounds fun! Are you excited?" Her mother asked.

" Terribly" Hermione said blandly

She sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother was a small woman, height of only 5'0. Her once dirty blonde hair was now littered with a scattering of grey hairs. Years of working and stress had taken a toll on Emily's beautiful face; crow's feet, worry lines, laughing lines, all prominent features on her face. But at 52 years old, she could run circles around people half her age, for her energy was endless.

James Granger wrinkles were not as evident as his wife's, but men age gracefully, as women do not. His eyes scanned the magazine in front of him, Hermione's eyes. Her father had passed on his gene for beautiful brown eyes. Hermione was a picture of her mother, except for the brown hair and brown eyes. Mr. Granger was balding, something that happened to all men when they got older.

"So dad, how's work going?"

"Oh ok. You know, your mother and I are planning on going on vacation to- Emily where was it that you wanted to go again?"

"Morocco."

"Yes, Morocco, that's in Africa right?

"Yes James, it's in Africa. Hermione I'm just glad I get to pick the trip this year. We went to Venice last year, spent a week there. You're father simply loved it, but as you know, I've always wanted to go to Morocco."

"Yes I know mother." When should she bring this up? Right now it was all small talk.

" Is something bothering you dear?" Emily Granger asked

"Um, no—Mum, Dad can we go into the living room I have to talk to you about something?

"Whatever for Hermione? I daresay that the kitchen is just fine for small talk." Her father said, not even looking up from his magazine.

It was evident that her parents were not going to budge from their place in the kitchen for some reason. She wasn't going to fight with them about it, because frankly it did not matter.

"The other night, something happened--." Hermione said grimly. This caught them, for both their heads shot up and all attention was granted to their daughter " It was about 3:30 in the morning I really cant remember, I woke up to some tapping. I didn't think anything of it, so I went back to sleep. Then I woke up again to something traveling up my leg. I thought it was Crookshanks, but it wasn't---."

The eyes of Emily and James Granger stared back at her, fear showing within. At this, Hermione's brown eyes filled up with tears, and a lump had somehow gotten into her throat.

"It was a man."

"Dear, what did you do? You did have your wand next to your bed stand didn't you, like you always do?" Her mother asked thickly.

Hermione shook her head.

"What did he want, doodlebug?" James asked worriedly, using the childhood nickname he called his only child.

" Nothing" Hermione noticed their posture soften a bit, and it saddened her heart because she knew that their hopes and dreams that their daughter having a normal and happy life would be crushed. "He—a—he put a knife to my throat and told me to be quiet otherwise he would kill me."

She did not have to continue. Her parents were intelligent people; they could put two and two together. And they did.

Emily Granger got up and hugged her, planting a soft kiss on her baby's face, holding her tightly. It was then that Hermione really cried. It wasn't a panicky cry like before. It was a sad cry, filled with sadness and heartbreak. Sadness for the pride and emotional security she had lost that night

James Granger watched the scene in front of him. His wife was holding his crying daughter. It was the exact image that he had seen many years before, his wife holding their crying baby, soothing her. Then, he was content, for Hermione was only an infant and it was normal for a little child to cry.

But now, his daughter was 21, and she was crying. But not for something that she needed, but for something that she was ripped apart from. It was a sad cry, it echoed through the house. But James Granger did nothing to soothe his daughter; he just sat there still, shocked.

This couldn't have happened to his baby girl. He had always tried to keep her safe, picking her up when she fell down, cleaning her scrapes and cuts. Nurturing her when she was upset, just giving her all the love a child needed. James was not a religious man, but he did believe in God. He had raised a good child, a girl who was courageous and caring, he did the best he could do and in his opinion it was a pretty damn good attempt. But nobodies perfect. But why had this happened to his girl? No one deserved this, not anyone. But his dear Hermione had gotten it. James silently screamed to the man above, asking why he had let his prayers down. That was all he had asked from God since his daughter was born; just that she would be safe and that she would live a happy life where she would be accepted no matter what. But his prayers were unanswered and left in the dirt. And the ending result was a crying woman in front of him.

"Oh mama, I was so scared." She sobbed into her mothers shoulder. Hermione clutched the fabric of her mothers dress desperately.

James Granger was surprised to find that he was crying, for the whole thing hadn't registered fully.

Emily Granger pulled away from her daughter slowly "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" She asked as she smoothed Hermione's hair.

"No-no I have to get back to Harry." Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Harry?" Her father asked suddenly.

"Harry's been helping me these past few days, giving me some support and whatnot. He—a—he gets worried." She got up quickly

" Hermione?" Her father's voice sounded.

" What?"

"Come here."

She walked over to him to give him a hug. Hermione was surprised to have her father hug her tightly as if anticipating never seeing her again. Hermione hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go of her daddy, for she felt like a little girl again.

&&$%$(&(&

She had been gone for a total of two hours, and it was now that Harry started to panic. He knew the town of Minley, for it was a popular tourist place because of the historical sites, but he had never been there, so he had no idea what kind of element hung around at night.

He checked his watch again 7:34 P.M

It was then that he heard the 'POP' that generally came with apparition. He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him, her eyes puffy from crying and looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey" he replied, looking up at her, concerned. If she was emotionally drained, then tomorrow was going to be even worse. Tomorrow was Saturday, and they scheduled a date with Ron, where she was going to tell him what happened. " How did it go?"

What a stupid question.

"Um, not well."

"Did you tell them exactly what happened?"

"No, I just said that a man was there and that he had a knife and he threatened me, and they put two and two together. They figured it out; they're my parents of course. "

"Yea"

"I don't want to tell Ron tomorrow." She said weakly.

"You have to; you can't just keep something like this from him. He's always been there Hermione."

"Yes I know!" She snapped. "I'm just not looking forward to it is all." Her voice softened a bit.

"I know." Harry

" I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Good night." She turned away and went into the room.

Something was bothering her, and Harry had a feeling what it was.

She had said that she had told her parents exactly what happened, letting them come to their own conclusions. She didn't have to go through a count by count story with them, and for that she was grateful. But Harry knew that tomorrow, with Ron, she would have to explain everything. Not saying that Ron couldn't put two and two together just like her parents, but Ron would want to know everything anyway, even if he figured it out. Harry knew what Ron's reaction was going to be, being that he knew his best friend better than anyone. Ron was going to be angry; he was going to be vengeful. But Harry wasn't sure if Ron's reaction was what was bothering Hermione. It could be. But there was another thing.

She would have to explain everything, to every detail. She would have to talk about the moment where her world came crumbling down.

But Harry had to admit, he was curious in hearing what happened, since he had never heard her say anything, only that the attacker had a knife. It would help in her case.

(&&%&%

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted his best friend.

"Hey, how's dragon hunting going, or whatever it is you do?"

"It's okay. Pretty exciting you know, dealing with such huge animals, the danger and thrill. But I don't think I want to make it my career you know?"

"Yea, I know."

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, looking around the apartment.

"In the bathroom, she should be out in a minute."

"Oh, Harry why did you guys want me to come on such short notice?"

Harry was about to answer when the bathroom door opened to reveal Hermione. She walked quickly over to Ron and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Ron I've missed you." Harry could hear Hermione say into his shoulder.

"Missed you too. So how's Hogwarts going? Did Snape fall in a ditch yet?" He asked jokingly.

"Hogwarts is good, and no, Snape hasn't fallen in a ditch yet. Goodness Ron, he helped us during the war, surely he's a good man, why do you still hate him?" she accused

"Old habits die hard right?" He smirked." So Harry how's work going? Any interesting cases?"

"Yea just one. The victims were disemboweled, satanic mark on their foreheads. Hermione thinks it could be Muggle magic, you know wicca?"

" Muggle's have magic?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

" Muggles have a lot of things you wouldn't even think of Ron." Hermione said from the kitchen as she made some tea.

"Well anyways, there were six victims, four wizards and two muggles, one of them being a little girl."

"Harry, if it was a Muggle's doing, you can't arrest them." Ron said

" Yes I know that. But the question is, is that why were four wizards and two muggles meeting?"

"Who knows?"

Hermione brought over some tea and sat on the couch next to Ron. She was nervous; she was hardly listening to their conversation. All she could think about was how she was going to bring this up. The mood was casual; Hermione and Ron had their light banter, while Ron and Harry spoke about the case.

"So, Hermione, why is it that you wanted me here today?" Ron asked suddenly, making Hermione wake up from her trance.

It was now or never.

"Well Ron, something happened the other night." She said, starting it off just like she did with her parents. "I woke up to some tapping, but I ignored it, it was about 3:30 in the morning so I was really tired and all, so I went back to sleep. But then I felt something crawling up my leg, I thought it was crookshanks, but it wasn't. It was a man."

Ron's eyes locked with hers.

Hermione searched for Harry's hand, she found it and held on tightly. Why was this so hard?

"What did you do?" He asked calmly.

"I tried to reach for my wand, but it wasn't there like it always is ---"The tears started welling in her eyes, remembering that certain detail that led to the attack " He—a he had a knife and he pressed it to my throat."

Ron didn't say anything, just stared into her eyes.

"He said that if I screamed, he would kill me." His icy-cold voice echoed through her mind, sending harsh chills down her spine.

She searched Ron's eyes, trying to see if he understood, if he knew where this was going.

She couldn't read them. Normally she could, for Ron was an open book for all to read.

"He—um—he uh--- lay on top of me and um---." Stammering, she was interrupted by strong arms wrapping themselves around her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks silently and she just laid her head on her friends shoulder. He rubbed her back softly, making her feel warm; Ron always had that effect on her.

They stayed like that for a while, Ron just held Hermione securely, and trying to press all the love and understanding he had in his body into hers. Trying to make her understand

Harry watched the scene before him. No matter how much the two bickered and bantered, they were always there for each other. Ron was a warm and understanding person, no matter how hard headed he was, he loved Hermione and would always be there for her; for this Harry knew. But Harry tried not to feel some jealousy towards his best friend who was holding the object of his hearts desire, though all in friendship. He hadn't held Hermione like that since the first night he had slept in her bed, and he missed feeling the heat of her body in such close proximity of his. Sure he slept along side of her the past couple days, but Hermione was distant; cold. But there she was, holding Ron for such a long time and he couldn't help but feel jealous and a little hurt; feelings to which he knew was all immaturity.

Harry was relived (though he hated himself for it) when Hermione pulled away.

"What did you do after he left?" Ron asked softly.

"I just about had a nervous breakdown and cried myself to sleep. Harry came in the afternoon, because I was late for our lunch together. He found me. He- uh- he took care of me." Hermione said, casting her eyes downward. She felt embarrassed at that fact. No one had taken care of her since she was 8, for she was very independent.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said, his eyes starting to glisten with tears.

This stopped both Harry and Hermione in their tracks. Now was the first time that they had ever seen Ron cry. In the past, he was always the comedian, someone who always made a situation lighter with his dripping sarcasm. But now, for the first time ever, they were watching someone who was always a strong rock in the past, cry a little.

But just as soon as it had happened, the tiny tears were gone.

"I took her to St Mungo's and they ran tests and took semen samples." Harry stated.

"Are you preg---" Hermione interrupted him.

" No, I'm not. It was late for a little while, but it started up just two days ago so everything's fine."

He nodded in understanding.

The rest of the day, the three of them talked about days at Hogwarts and their present occupation. They tried to keep things safe, far away from the terrible things that had happened recently. This was a trend that Harry took notice of. How Hermione and the others would avoid the subject, which was normal of course. But Harry couldn't help but wonder, if Hermione had actually gotten a look at the guy. But she probably didn't, since she hadn't mentioned it. But maybe she wasn't mentioning it for some other reason. Not that he was suspicious of his friend, but he couldn't help but wonder why his friend, who was so thorough in so many other things, would forget such vital information. But he decided not to push it now; he would ask her about it later.

(&%$%$

The rest of his visit remained something they were all comfortable with. They mostly spoke about Hogwarts and how much they missed it. Ron, though reluctantly, told them that he had a girlfriend named Julia, and that he wasn't sure about taking the relationship to the next step. Though the conversation was light and nonchalant, there was always a heavy feeling upon everyone, especially Hermione. Ron left around 11, leaving Harry and Hermione to sit in uncomfortable silence.

Harry glanced up at Hermione; her eyes were staring at the floor. They were distant and they were cold, something that was so foreign to her normally warm brown eyes. Why was she so eager to be close to Ron, but so distant towards himself, the person who had been there through everything? Harry felt a reluctant anger rise up inside him. He shouldn't have to be going through this, dealing with her. But he was, because he loved her. And yet, Harry reprimanded himself for his selfishness, for it was not needed. He should know that trauma victims tended to withdraw from those who had been there the most, and that he shouldn't take it personally.

He couldn't help it. His heart burned for her, and he would give anything in the world for her to feel happy and safe again

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." She sounded suddenly.

"Well that's okay, take a break Hermione, god knows—"

"I'm going back to the Aurors."

&&%$&%&

Sorry this took so long, I took my time trying to get this just right. And also, ideas just kept on popping into my head and everything had to be revised. My other story, Quintessence, is on hiatus right now, just in case any of you are reading it.

Ignore the mistake in the first chapter, its so insignificant in my opinion, that I'm not even going to change it.

Music that helped me get through this chapter ( this is a new thing ima do….)

1.Braveheart, freedom theme ( Brave heart soundtrack ) 2.Jerky Boys, Arnolds pizza shop 3. Cold play, Trouble, Moses, and yellow 4. Sting, desert rose 5.Nine inch nails; Closer, fragile 6.Nerf Herder; High school 7. Spitalfield; She said L.A 8.Something Corporate; Constantine. 9.The Verve; Bittersweet symphony

You know that writeer Irishsodabread, well there's thing that she LOVES. You know what its called?

Reviews….


	3. Cannonball

Chapter 3: Everlong.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously…..

Authors note:** To those who reviewed, you guys kill, I love you!!! To those of you who wondered why Ron was acting so un-Ronnyish, well there's an explanation to this. My story is all about explorations of these characters, whether it by Harry's deep love for Hermione, Hermione's fear of being seen as weak, or Ron's hidden and beaten down emotions. Ron was crying (barely, hardly got a tear down his cheek ) because he was moved by the loyalty of his friend and his other friends current situation. I know Ron's no crier, but I think if the situation called for it, if his emotions overwhelmed him, emotions where he keeps under the rocks ( except anger of course, he's very open with that ) he would show them, albeit a little reluctantly. He only had tears in his eyes; he wasn't actually crying you know… **

**And plus, Ron is working with his brother, Charlie or Bill or whoever works with the dragons in his family. Ron's always been a risk taker I think, and I thought, hey why not have him working with those dragons of his brothers……..**

**Oh well, no one will ever get me will they???**

**Fiddlesticks**

**Here it goes…..**

(&(&

"What?" Harry asked, her statement not really hitting him fully.

"I am going back to the Aurors." She said boldly.

"No Hermione you can't –"

"I'll quit the Hogwarts job, and its not like I'll have to go through training again, I mean I finished everything before I quit for Hogwarts, so I'll be welcomed back with no problems…"

"No Hermione, I wont let you…" He said

"What do you mean you won't _let_ me?" Hermione asked her voice cold.

"I wont let you go into the Aurora's Hermione it's too dangerous."

"Oh so now you're worried about my well-being, whereas in school, you would drag me across hell and back..." She said, her eyes blazing with incoming rage.

"We never dragged you, Hermione; you came on your own consent."

"That was because I was worried about you two, worried that you bloody idiots would get yourselves in trouble! I was like a bloody mother to you two..."

"Hey, whatever trouble we got into, we got out—"Harry had to stop himself from saying anything else." Listen Hermione, that's totally off subject. The main point is that you can't go back to the Aurors."

"I want to, and I will." She said determinedly.

"You won't."

"And in what way would you stop me Harry, hero of the world? You can control that wand to kill someone, but you _can't _control me." She snapped

"I would stop you in anyway possible! Whatever it takes!" Harry yelled, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears. Hermione's comment cut a little too deep for comfort.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" She asked softly

"Because Hermione, I don't want you to be hurt."

"I don't need to be coddled Harry!" Hermione snapped

"I know that!"

"Then why are you preventing me from doing what you do?"

"Because I'm worried Hermione, I'm worried that you can get hurt. I'm worried that someone will hurt you---"

"You don't need to walk on glass with me Harry. I'm not some fragile…thing that needs to be protected! I'm not going to break, so you don't have to treat me as if I am!!" and at that, Hermione apparated out of his apartment.

Harry glanced at the clock, it was almost twelve. What was she thinking?

Harry's head was hurting, probably a side effect from the fight with Hermione. It was then that he decided that it was time for bed, which he greatly welcomed. After changing, he laid down on the soft mattress, sighing in comfort and relaxation.

What was she thinking?

Why this sudden need to become an auror?

_What _in the bloody hell was she thinking?

The questions plagued his mind. Though his eyes were closed, seemingly peaceful, his mind was discontent.

Why should he care so much?

It was then, that Harry looked over at the alarm clock on his end table. It read 2:20. Bloody hell he had been laying there all this time?

Harry put his arm on the left side of the bed, not liking how cold it felt on that side. That was the end Hermione slept on, and it felt desolate and barren with her absence. Harry tried his best to make due with the situation, reasoning with himself that he knew it wasn't going to last forever. But he hadn't planned on it ending so soon.

It must have been twenty minutes later, that Harry heard a distinct ' pop' in his bedroom. He opened his eyes, to find the tear streaked face of Hermione Granger settling herself into his bed. She got herself comfortable, turning towards him. Her brown hair was cascading down the pillow and into her face causing a beautiful veil. Her eyes stared back into his, brown into green. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

All he did in reply was put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He breathed in her scent, an odd mixture of coffee and vanilla. It comforted him. She nuzzled into his neck, making Harry's heart melt just little bit more. Sure she said some really hurtful things before, but he couldn't stay mad at her…

(&&%$%$#%()(

Four days had passed since the fight. Things were normal between the two, something to which Hermione was grateful for. She quickly got dressed, it was about noon, and the sun was shining through the window creating a beautiful glow within Harry's apartment. It was a Tuesday morning, and today was the day that Hermione was going to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall about her leave.

She dressed casual, in a pair of jeans and a nice top. She applied a minimal amount of makeup, and straightened her hair a little. Hermione was so surprised at the difference in her appearance. She hadn't worn anything but sweats for the past week and a half, though comfortable, it didn't exactly make her feel appealing and pretty.

Hermione was nervous. Though she really wanted to go back to the aurors, she really did not want to let her former headmaster and professor down. Professor McGonagall was getting old, as was Dumbledore, and putting this load on them surely didn't help. But it needed to be done, for her sake. She needed this, she needed to get back to what she was, and this was the quickest way.

Hermione entered the station, went through the usual passageway, and hopped on the train that led her the most influential place in her life She sat in her usual compartment, though empty. Hermione missed these times, when and Ron, Harry and her would sit in this compartment and speak. She missed everything about being a child. She missed people she normally didn't speak to in school. Hermione just missed everyone, even the slytherines. Not all Slytherines turned out to be bad in fact. Many had turned to the side of good, a rarity in the history of Hogwarts. Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode and surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy had joined the order. Draco was probably one of the most important figures in the war, serving as a mole and infiltrating some of their attacks.

Hermione was soon in the little town. A small smile graced her lips, memories flooding back to her.

Hermione walked through the town until she came to the end. There in the distance was the normally hidden castle, Hogwarts. Hermione ran the rather long distance quickly. She was already late.

She entered the ancient castle and immediately walked to the Headmasters office. There sitting was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, I trust you had an enjoyable trip?" The old mans voice resonated within the office.

"Yes I did, thank you… " They stared back at her, waiting for her explanation for this sudden scheduled visit. " I am here to resign from my position of charms professor in training. I'm going back to the Aurors" Hermione stammered.

They stared back at her intently, their heavy gaze making Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"This comes as a surprise Ms Granger, we thought you loved teaching." Minerva said

"I do, I absolutely adore it. But things came up and I have…."

"I understand Hermione." Dumbledore said simply, his eyes peering at her eerily. "You are rid of your training as charm professor, but I want you to know, if you should ever change your mind again, we would gladly welcome you back with open arms."

" Thanks Professor…"

"Oh and Hermione, do say goodbye to professor Snape. Merlin knows he has come to _adore _you "Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione snorted before she walked over to the aging professors and gave them both hugs. It was when she hugged Dumbledore when he whispered

_"Jai guru deva om…" _

(&(&(&

"That Dumbledore…." Hermione said as she entered Harry's apartment.

"That Dumbledore what?" Harry asked

"It always seems that he just _knows _things. You know?"

"Yea, I get what you mean…"

"Like it feels like he knew what happened to me. I swear, the older that man gets, the creepier he gets…." Hermione said as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door to change.

"How do you think I felt in school then? It always felt like he bloody read my mind. He's a brilliant man, don't get me wrong, but he's a crazy old coot…"

Hermione came out of the bedroom came out of the bedroom, her shoes off. Hermione had decided to move in, officially. The night she had gone home, she was scared out of her wits and decided that until she felt comfortable enough, she would stay with Harry.

"You know the strange thing is?" Hermione said as she sat down

"This is Dumbledore, there are a lot of strange things." Harry said as he turned his newspaper

"Right when I hugged him, he whispered something in my ear.. It sounded foreign."

"Well what was it?" Harry asked

"I don't know, but it sounded like _Jai guru deva om_…"

Harry looked up from the article he was reading and stared at the woman next to him. He had heard those words before, coming from her mouth. But then, in his dream, she was scared and beaten. Why is it that Dumbledore say something like that? Was it a clue in finding her attacker? Was it just some funny thing he had said? Did this saying have _any _significance?

"What do you think it means? " Hermione asked

"How should I know, you're the smartest witch of our age…" Harry made a mental note in his brain to check up on this saying, though he was sure Hermione would be on top of that soon.

"So I start the day after tomorrow?" She asked gently, picking some fuzz off her shirt

"Yes. Mr. Schulman is ecstatic that you are coming back. You were, after all, his favorite." Mr. Schulman was the head trainer at headquarters, who had been very disappointed when his star student had left to pursue a career teaching snot nosed brats.

"Well I'm excited to see him again. I just hope Eileen likes me…"

What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused

"I'm going into Eileen Millers department…"

"What? You're going into my department?"

"Well yea…"

"Hermione, its one of the most active and dangerous departments among the ministry..."

"Yea so…."

"Well don't you think that you should, you know, work at a department less….strenuous?" Harry tried to put it gently, not wanting her to blow up at him again.

"No, in fact I think it's the best one for me." She spoke haughtily. "And plus, I think I can help out with this murder investigation. You know, I could be a great asset."

"Yes, I know Hermione…."

"I'm happy you agree Harry."

"Why do feel the need to do this?"

"You wouldn't understand Harry…"

"Try me.."

"How about I don't _try _you! How about you accept my wishes and not give me any bloody bullshit for once." She snapped.

It was silent, the only thing that was heard were the bird chirping outside. Their sweet tunes did not make the mood any less uncomfortable. Harry looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. Hermione continued to pick fuzz off of her shirt.

"I want to hear the whole story…" Harry said suddenly

" What?"

"I want to know the whole story. I've never heard it…"

" You don't need to know.." She said trying to change the subject.

"Oh I do think I need to know Hermione. If you want to catch your goddamn rapist, then maybe you should cooperate for now and tell me exactly what happened!" Harry yelled, letting his frustration get the best of him.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry Hermione…."

"Don't be. Its me who should be sorry for all the crap I've been putting you through. You shouldn't have to deal with me. I know I haven't been acting right lately. It's just that I can still smell him…" She sobbed

"Hermione please. It's been far too long; we need to catch this bastard. Please cooperate with me. Stay focused." Harry pleaded. But she only sobbed harder

"Hermione…"

" Ok..ok.." She tried to calm down. "It was early in the morning and I heard tapping. I thought it was Crookshanks. But it was a man. He held a k-k-knife to my throat and threatened me. Then he... Uh… yea..." She sobbed

"Do you remember anything about his face?" He placed a hand gently on her thigh. She stiffened a little. She was still a little sensitive.

"He… uh.. He had a mole on his left cheek. Caucasian. Dark hair. That's all I remember…" She ended softly

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry whispered. "Sorry that I asked you to tell me about the incident but—"

" No Harry, don't be sorry. It was on my own doing in telling you exactly what happened. I was just scared. But it was my stupidity, I did not think about it really. My mind as of late has been in shambles."

"I couldn't really tell. You're still the brightest witch ever." He said softly. Right then and there, Harry felt comfortable. He didn't feel like he was being judged or anything, he just felt as if he could be himself. In a very brave move, Harry reached over to her left hand and brought it to his lips. He gently placed his lips on the soft skin that belonged to the woman who had stolen his heart. In this very gentlemanly move he could see her face flush slightly. She wasn't use to this kind of attention.

" Hermione, I just wanted to tell you something." He said gently. He looked up and the breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were filled with tears, her face flushed, creating a soft glow on her cheeks. He had never seen anything so beautiful. " I will never leave you."

" Thanks." She closed her eyes and a tear made a trail down her cheek. She yawned a little and laid her head on the back of the couch, making her hair fall into her face. But her eyes never left his. He did the same, laying his head down and looking into those mahogany eyes of hers. Harry did not notice he was still holding her hand and that his thumb was gently making circles on the skin of top.

He watched as she closed her eyes, relaxation hitting her. She looked very peaceful and it gave Harry great pride that he was the one to give it to her. He saw that her eyes were moving beneath her lids, indicating that she wasn't asleep, just resting her eyes. Harry reached over and moved a stray curl out of her face, brushing her forehead as doing so. She opened her eyes at the contract, finally landing on his face.

They both did not realize how long they relaxed like that until they noticed that the sun had gotten lower and there was a golden glow within the apartment.

"You hungry?" Hermione asked

"Kind of."

"Want me to cook?" She asked hopefully

"No." he said bluntly

" You know, I'm getting tired of eating out. How about I make a nice dinner for the both of us…" He cocked an eyebrow " Yes Harry, I'll make dinner. You know, I can do it. I made breakfast didn't I? How much more different can making dinner be?"

" Hermione, mixing you and cooking products is like mixing oil and water. Whatever happens, the end result will always come out as crap" Harry said sarcastically.

"I can do it magically." She pleaded

" Fine."

"We can celebrate my becoming an Auror." She said proudly. "So what will it be?"

"Anything but blue soup." He smirked. She turned away, muttering under her breath that distinctly sounded like '_it was the bloody string.'_

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione called him in. It also seemed that with the help of magic, she had also made a nice place setting with candles and everything.

"What is it that you made woman?"

"Steak and potatoes, just what every man likes."

"Damn straight." He said simply. Harry pulled out her chair for her, something to which she accepted.

"To Miss Granger, who is once again going to be an Auror" He held up his glass of wine

"And to Mr. Potter for his many successes." She also raised her glass. They clanged the glasses softly before taking a sip.

The dinner went along quite nicely in Harry's opinion. The steak was delicious, proving once again that her magical ability would always be better than her cooking abilities. But what neither really did realize was that as time went by; the champagne bottle became emptier and emptier, thus making the mood more comfortable. It seemed that alcohol made both of them very relaxed. What started as very casual dinner soon became something like a date between lovers.

"Hermione, I love you…" Harry said bracingly, his eyes unfocused and somewhat glazed as he held her on the couch. He might have been pretty buzzed, but he knew what he was saying. She merely just smiled softly and laid her head on his chest.

"Harry, do you think that all the stuff that has happened to you ever since you were young, has somehow lead you to something bigger, something more important than being the savior of the world?" She asked her voice husky and full of yearning. Her eyes however, were totally devoid of emotion.

"I don't know.."

"I don't know either. See what you have to ask yourself is what kind of person are you? Are you the kind that sees signs, sees miracles? Or do you believe that people just get lucky? Or, look at the question this way: Is it possible that there are no coincidences?" she sounded so sure of herself, but at the same time, sounded completely and utterly lost. It was then that Harry smothered his lips over hers, kissing her unnecessarily harsh. But she kissed back, though a little hesitant.

Harry wanted to devour her, tasting her lips and skin wasn't enough. He gently put his tongue in her mouth, running it along her bottom teeth. He tasted her mouth, savoring everything. She tasted like champagne. She made a pleased whimpering noise above him. This got a reaction from him for sure. He ran his tongue along her bottom teeth again, enjoying the perfectly straight line they were. He ran his hands up her arms softly, but at the same time filled with a heated passion. He gripped her upper arms roughly, though he did not intend for it to be that way.

She tried to pull away

But he captured her lips again. She whimpered again, though it was not like the one before. It sounded scared. He let go of her lips, and looked up in her mahogany eyes. They were full of tears, but none were falling. The moon shined on her face, highlighting her features dramatically.

"Harry I – I can't…" She whispered, turning her face away from him.

How could he have so stupid?

He wasn't thinking. She was in a fragile state, though she did not like to say. He took advantage.

But he did not intend………

**_Shorter chapter from the other two.. But hey, I put in some lovin's for you guys, so be happy…. I actually was going to take this slowly, with the lovin's and all, but decided to put something in so you wouldn't shoot me in the eye for making it boring… But remember, these two have a rough time ahead of them……. Nothings going to be Hunky-dorey for them…_**

****

**_Might be a while before I update, school just started up…_**

****

**_But reviews might make me write faster….. _**

****

**_Later love dolls…._**


	4. Cold water

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Here are a few I would like to thank.

**_Jfur_**_: Yes, Harry is a little naughty, he shouldn't be so urgent. But hey, the heart wants what it wants. Yes we do get to the bottom of Hermione's need for the Aurors, though it should be obvious already. I'm still deciding if Harry will ever find out, but most likely he does…. And why would Hermione wear robes? She may be a witch, but she doesn't wear robes 24/7…Normal clothes, hello!!!!_

**_Bitterrosemary_**_: Thanks for your compliments_

**_Anna-Nanna_**_: Of course this story is sad; it's dealing with a pretty touchy subject. But thanks for your compliments._

**_Maria Maxwell_**_: Well it's good to know that my hard work made you react like that. When I read your review, a big smile spread across my face. That's probably the biggest compliment I can probably ever want to hear. You rock!!_

**_katie10_**_1: I aim to please Kate. I want to keep this as realistic as possible. None of this automatic love crap, lets explore their deepest emotions, because not everything is about love. _

**ADepressedSpoot**_y__: Thank you for that compliment. I don't consider myself a great writer though; I'm not even close to it. You're the first reviewer who has wondered about those murders, THANK GOD SOMEONE DID!! I put them in for a reason ( Hint, Hint ) And also a certain phrase that keeps on coming up hold some significance too…..You rock for wondering about those murders!!! You rock to the max!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Faelyn_****_ Leaf_**_: Thank you for your compliments. Thank you thank you thank you!!! And as for my canon mistake with the timing, I was a little sidetracked. I tried to change it, but my computers gay… But thank you, you're my favorite reviewer ever, as well as depressed spooty. _

**_This chapter dedicated to ADepressedSpooty and Faelyn Leaf and to all the others who reviewed….._**

(&&$&

She had gone to bed after that, quietly muttering 'goodnight' and treading softly to the bedroom. Harry put his head in his hands, sighing a little. Damn alcohol!!

(&&

At 7:00 on Thursday morning, they both rose from bed groggily. She ate breakfast first, while he showered. They hadn't spoken much since the incident; just small talk, something to fill the awkward silence.

She dressed in black robes, as did he. She did her hair nicely, while he just left it the same as it always was, messy and scraggly. She wore nice but sensible business shoes; while he just wore tattered brown leather ones. They looked so different. Her being the epitome of sophistication, while he looked like something cat dragged in. She put on some nice perfume, while he put on his cologne.

Harry chanced a look at her while she put on her make up. She had a strange way of putting on make up the muggleway. Her face was contorted, her jaw open wide, and her head tilted back. He tried to suppress a laugh when she poked her eye with the mascara brush, causing the filmy substance to splatter on her cheek.

"Why don't you just do it mag---"

"I can't even trust myself with a mascara brush Harry, let alone a long pointy wand pointing right at my face. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that coordinated when it comes to domestic abilities, my cooking skills for example." She said as she wiped the mascara ink off of her cheek.

"You know you don't need that stuff." He said softly as he stood behind her. She blushed slightly before turning around suddenly.

"Off we go Harry." She said brightly.

Activity in headquarters was normal for that time of day. The departments were separated by different hallways and stairwells. Harry greeted Mrs. Henderson cheerfully. He led Hermione to their department, where she was to meet her department deputy, Colleen Schulman. Colleen was a middle aged woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore black robes, as was requirement of the job.

"Hello Ms. Granger. It's a pleasure to finally meet." The woman said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Now I understand that you graduated with Harry, but you decided that being an authority wasn't your occupation. Am I correct?"

"Yea, in a nutshell. I wanted to teach, but decided not to suddenly… I don't know, I can't make a decision." Hermione added lightly, laughter mixing.

"Well I advise you, Ms. Granger that you make this your final decision. Indecisiveness is a major fault in this field." Colleen added icily before she turned and walked away. " Oh, and Ms. Granger, I understand that you are going to work with Mr. Potter? " as if suddenly remembering something, she turned back.

"Yes, I want to with this case, as I think I could be of great help."

"Alright then, but after that case is finished, I'm assigning you to someone else. Okay? Have a nice day" Colleen said cheerily before she walked away for the second time.

"Well who's bipolar…" Hermione whispered to Harry as they turned. Harry laughed and nodded in agreement to her comment.

They turned down the hallway and down the stairs.

People stared, recognizing her as 'Potters friend' Some gave her a look of great appreciation for all of the efforts she offered during the war, as she was a great asset. Buts some, mainly men, looked her up and down, checking her out quietly. Hermione did not notice, but Harry did, glaring at them silently.

Harry waved to a couple co-workers, introducing them to the new member. Finally, they reached Harry's office, where Don was waiting patiently.

"Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you…" He put out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine sir." Hermione said politely.

"Oh posh! Have a seat…" He waved her off.

Hermione sat down in Harry's chair, as he went and leaned against the wall.

Don sat at his desk, flipping through his papers quickly.

"So, Hermione, Harry tells me that you have some leads on this murder case is that right?" He asked, his demeanor turning from friendly, to cool and collected.

"Yes sir."

"And…"

"Well, it has come to my belief that the murderers were actually studying a pagan form of witchcraft; as you can see by the marks on their foreheads." Hermione said as she handed Don the enhanced photo of one particular mark. "There is also a saying there, I think its either ancient Sumerian or in some Sanskrit language. I have yet to translate it."

Don sat there, looking at her with fondness "Honestly miss Granger, this is truly remarkable. This little snippet of information is the most we have gotten after having this case for almost 2 weeks. I am truly excited to have you working with us."

"Thank you sir…"

"You say 'murderers' hmm?" Don looked at the picture closely.

"Yes. I believe that it had to be a group of people, seeing there are so many victims. One psychopath can't hold down four men and a woman and child. Therefore there had to be a group…"

" They could have used a binding curse…" Harry added.

" Yes they could have, but, I think we should look at it at another angle." Hermione said quickly. " Which leads me to my other conclusion that it could have been a satanic cult…"

"Posh!" Don said loudly, waving his hand at her suggestion.

"Well it adds up doesn't it? A strange mark, which we all know is like a branding code or something. And since this isn't the dark mark, I think that maybe---"

"Another evil organization has roused within the community." Don answered

"Close. But no, this does not bear any resemblance to Voldermort or any of that sort. No this is more mystical, something with a little more history behind it. And I'm sure the mark is brandishing some sort of demonic figure or something to that extent."

"Miss Granger…"

"Sir, I would like to ask for permission to examine at least one of the bodies."

" I'm sorry Miss Granger, but the funeral services for all the victims families ended last Tuesday. I'm afraid they are all either buried or cremated."

"Then I would like to exhume one that is buried sir."

"I'm afraid I cannot grant that permission Mr. Granger"

"But I'm sure I have something on this, if I could just examine one for a day, and then return it. "

"I cannot…"

"This could help us catch a psychopathic murdering clan earlier than expected…Please sir, I beg to grant me permission to exhume one body…."

"I will talk to department head Colleen Schulman about this matter." He wontletme……cutsceneiguess

"Hermione, you were amazing." Harry said excitedly as he held the door open for her into their favorite restaurant. "I've never seen him so impressed with anyone before, and mind you, he's an old fart when it comes to us younger generation."

They were seated at table as Hermione grinned widely.

"Yea, but I just hope that man opens up his gob to Colleen Schulman about exhuming the body…"

"You were so persistent with that too. I mean I knew you were tough, but man you held your whip with a velvet glove. So calm, cool and collected." Harry sat down at a table.

"Yes… I am quite proud of myself. Never know I had it in me." She added with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Cheryl, what can I get for you this evening?" A cheery woman in her late twenties interrupted.

"Yes, I would like a glass of red wine…" Harry said, gesturing to Hermione.

"A shot of bourbon." Hermione answered, receiving a look from Harry and the woman.

"That all? Or do you still have to decide for your dinner orders…" The woman asked.

"Give us a moment." The woman nodded and walked away.

Their chatting stopped while they looked over the menu. "Harry, the Cajun chicken and shrimp sounds pretty interesting. Says the shrimp comes all the way from New Orleans…"

"Yuck…"

THISISMYCUTOFSTORY

The dinner went along quite well, Hermione ordering her Cajun shrimp and chicken and Harry a nice steak. The spoke of their day, and what lie ahead of them with this new case. Their dinner was loudly interrupted however.

"Harry old boy how are you?" a tall blond man walked over to the couple and gave a good natured slap on the back.

"Hello Rupert." Harry said crisply.

"I haven't seen you for a long while. Remember that case where we went to that bar and met up with those girls. They were ravishing weren't they?" The man joked, until he noticed Hermione sitting there looking very uncomfortable.

"Why who is this beautiful creature and why have you not introduced her to me yet Harry?"

"Rupert this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Rupert Corey." Hermione offered her hand politely, while Rupert took it in his large one and brought it to his lips.

"A pleasure it is to meet such a beauty…" He said charmingly, throwing her his best smile. Hermione just smiled awkwardly as she tried to pull her hand away from his grasp. Harry merely just threw the man one of his deadliest glares.

"Hermione Granger. THE Hermione Granger? Oh gods, I remember reading about you in the paper and saying to myself ' my what an intellectual minx that woman is…' never thought I would be meeting you." Rupert ran his large hand through his silky blond hair, which was styled in the utmost recent fashion. Spiked was the new doo.

"Hermione, Rupert works with me at times. He aids with cases dealing with unusual occurrences." Harry sighed as he saw Rupert throw Hermione another one of his 'dazzling' smiled "In fact he will be working with us on this case…"

"You're an Auror?" Rupert asked as he pulled up a chair next to Hermione. "I thought you were going to be a teacher at Hogwarts or something."

"Yea well I guess I changed my mind." Hermione sipped her drink "I just started today actually."

"You've met Don haven't you?" He grinned, Hermione nodded a yes. "He's a right prat isn't he?"

"Actually I kind of liked him…"

"You know Rupert, Don was very impressed with Hermione today…" Harry added quickly, enjoying the sight of Rupert Corey's smug grin turning into a very prominent frown. Harry knew this would get a reaction from the man, seeing as no one really was that impressed with Rupert when he started. His status grew with his success.

Rupert Corey was the most sought out man in the department, with his statuesque presence and blonde hair and blue eyes. He vaguely reminded Hermione of Draco Malfoy, who was, though she hated to admit it, a very VERY good looking man. Rupert was also a very 'busy' man on his off time. He was one of the most successful young Auror, besides Harry (who had defeated the dark lord, you can't beat that) in the whole department. He had everything, the dazzling smile, the charm, and he was good at what he did. He was the golden boy. But now, Harry lamented, it was all about to change. Hermione was going to knock everyone's socks off.

And Ruppey was going to be left in the dust.

"Really, what did he say?" He asked

"Oh that Hermione was remarkable and her finds were astonishing and that he was truly excited about working with her. I believe those were his exact words…"

"Well what 'finds' did you make?" He asked Hermione with false cheer.

"Oh, its nothing, just some rot about the occult and what not…" Harry answered for his friend.

" Interesting…"

"Yes, very..." Harry said smugly.

"Well Miss Granger, it has been a pleasure speaking with you, but I must be on my way home. I look forward to working with you…" He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, where he kissed it very softly. He gave Harry a quick nod, and a smile, where Harry sent a steely glare in his direction.

As soon as the beautiful man was out of listening range "My god Harry…" Hermione said huskily.

Harry tried to ignore the shivers that went down his spine at her voice. "What?"

"That man, he is the prattiest prat I've ever met in my entire life. I've never met someone so smug and stuck up." She said before taking a sip of her bourbon.

" Yes I know, he's always been like that." Harry said with a smile on his face, relieved that Hermione had fallen for the tossers charms.

"But, I have to say, he is a very nice looking prat…" Hermione said as an afterthought. "You know who he reminded me of?"

"Who?" Harry asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Draco…"

"Personality or looks? It better be personality. They both have their heads so far up their asses."

" Oh please Harry, you and I both know that Draco is an honorable man, worthy of you respect. He helped during the---"

"Yes I know, I know… But he still is a stuck up prat."

"Have you heard about him lately?" She asked

"Nah, the last I heard was that he had gone to Honduras for some reason or another."

"Hope he's well…" She added

"Yea..."

Silence fell upon the table, and they took their last mouthfuls of food.

"You have to admit though Harry, Draco and Rupert are dead sexy…" She said with a smirk on her face. Harry tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

He paid the restaurant and held the door open for the woman who had stolen his heart. He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it. He smiled inwardly at the warmth he felt with her close proximity. He also cheered inwardly that for once, he had gotten the girl.

Instead of _Rupert Corey._

CUTCUTCUT:

How did you all like this Chapter?

I'm so proud of myself. I updated Quintessence and this story all within a week of eachother. Woott!!!

How do you all like Rupert as a character? I'm thinking of making him a possible love interest for Hermione, though at her huge reluctance. Believe me, he'll be more into her than she will be into him.

I'm actually proud that I didn't focus everything on the rape in this chapter. In fact I barely mentioned it. I wanted to portray the characters trying to move along with their lives, because sooner or later, in real life, we all do.

And I want, NO, I NEED to bring Malfoy into this story.. I just love him too much to leave him out.. and he's too much fun to write ( see my story, DRACO HATES PEOPLE ) should I bring malfoy into this story or not? He could take Ruperts place in becoming the pursuer of Hermione…

Give me your opinions about the whole Malfoy or Rupert thing..

REVIEW..!!


	5. I remember it well

It had been exactly two and a half months since the incident. Hermione was getting along, just as anyone would and should when such a violation had occurred. She was virtually the same to Harry, only that there was a tinge of sadness within her voice sometimes. At night, she sometimes clung to him as if her last lifeline, other nights, she was distant. She still had nightmares.

Everyone at the firm was impressed with the work she had done, so far. Don had apparently told everyone about her ingenious conclusion about the occult. Hermione, on the other hand, was still waiting for permission to exhume the body from the earth. She was also still trying to translate text from the photos. She had concluded that it was not Sanskrit, but some form of either Thai or Sumerian.

Rupert Corey had not, in fact, come back to help with the case. He apparently got caught up in a case in France, where the Aurors had apparently had another occult-like murder.

Still no word on if the two murders were connected.

0000

"Harry, I need to exhume those bloody bodies." Hermione whined, as they made their way through the hallways of the Auror headquaters.

"Yes I know, but stuff like this takes time. We have to ask the victim's family, who by the way, is very church going Catholics and seem to think it sacrilegious to raise the dead from the grave." Harry conceded

"Yes but, I seem to think it sacrilegious that some satanic murderer is still out there having a jolly good time, after their loved one was brutally murdered."

"Well, people—"

"Are bloody stupid" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

They entered Don and Harry's office. Don was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I have some good news." He said, not eve looking up.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he went to his desk and looked through his mail

"Ever been to France any of you?" Don asked

"I have, beautiful there really." Hermione said, sitting down at Harry's desk.

"Well, you two are leaving for it in less than two hours."

"What why?" they both asked in unison.

"Apparently, this murderer gets around. That murder seems to be connecting with this one, and the bodies haven't been buried Ms. Granger, so you might not have to exhume the body here."

"Will Ruppie be there?" Harry asked icily.

Don sighed "No, Rupert was offered a job in the states. Better money I suspect."

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm going to miss him." Harry said sarcastically, receiving a frown from Don and a small smile from Hermione.

Don handed Harry the case file "Be careful the both of you."

"Why aren't you coming?" Hermione asked

"I've business here that needs tending to." He slipped on his coat and put on his black bowler hat. "I suggest you two get back and pack. You're going to be there for a good week and a half. To see if you can catch these guys fresh on their tracks."

000000000

They arrived in a wizarding town outside of Beyeux. It was small, not as large as Diagon alley but it served the purpose. The items were the same, Harry noted, as he passed a broom shop exposing the latest model of Nimbus 2050. Hermione had to grab his hand to get him away from the window, rolling her eyes.

"Something's never change" Harry chuckled.

They made their way towards the wizarding directory, which unfortunately was French.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à l'annuaire français. Créez juste le nom de votre destination et les directions seront là sous peu, avec des images de vous destination pour vos besoins d'apparation" The words displayed in front of their faces. Harry looked over at Hermione, eyes questioning what he should do.

"Sièges sociaux Français D'Auror" Hermione said to the display in front of her. At that, a short piece of parchment appeared in front of Harry's face, with the direct directions of how to get to the French Auror Headquarters and the nearest apparition location.

&((&

"Bienvenue, à où pourriez-vous vous diriger?" The plump woman at the door said cheerily. She had a rather round face that reminded Harry of Dudley's. He shuddered at the thought of Dudley in a wig and makeup on; he would be the ugliest woman ever.

" Er, do you speak English?" Harry asked the woman awkwardly.

"Anglais? Oh, Mr. you should have just announced zat you were English." The woman smiled "Now where are you planning on going?"

"Department of Murder." Hermione said

"Right this vay." She asked them to follow.

The headquarters was basically like the one in London, only with French people. A lot of people noticed Harry, his towering stature and bright green eyes drew them in, especially the ladies. Hermione, thought beautiful, was not as recognizable, because of Harry's star power

They entered a corridor, Auror's were hustling this way and that. Some said a cheery 'Bonjour' to the couple. They walked into an office, a young receptionist at a desk, writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"Ils parlent englais" The woman said to the receptionist at the front desk. She graced Hermione and Harry with her smile one last time before she walked. The young redhead at the desk sighed, signing one last paper before turning to her customers.

"Bonjour. Who might you need to see?" She gave Harry a small smile, her green eyes twinkling.

"Department chairman Celeste D'lano." Hermione cut in. The woman looked Hermione up and down, as if reading her every movement. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Celeste is in a meeting. I'm afraid you'll 'ave to wait." She said quickly.

The two sat down quickly, Hermione taking out her case files, and leaving Harry with nothing to do.

"What are your names?" The redhead asked her green eyes boring into Harry's face.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? I cannot believe it. You're much more handsome in person." The woman said in her thick French accent.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"My names Hermione Granger." Hermione added in. The woman merely glanced at her, eyes flashing as if to say 'shut up'

"The meeting should be over in 10 minutes. " She smiled at Harry.

"My names Candice." She said slyly, getting up behind her desk and sitting at the corner, displaying her long legs in a ridiculously seductive fashion. She offered her hand to shake to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Candice." Harry smiled at the beautiful woman. He couldn't help but be attracted to this woman. She was extremely, tauntingly hot. He had always liked women with long legs. But, with Hermione right there, his current object of affection, he could not act out on his 'aching' need to get to know this woman 'better'.

0000

Hermione had to endure 10 minutes of the French tramps giggling, so when the meeting was finally over, she got up quickly and gave Harry a very pointed look that said ' come on you horny bastard, lets get going'

If only looks could say that much.

Much to Candice's dismay, Harry followed his brunette friend towards the office. The office was lavishly decorated, with porcelain knick knacks and beautiful potted plants. Celeste was a tall thin woman with strawberry blond hair, a small splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was in her mid forties, small cracks at the corner of her eyes and creases around her mouth.

" Bonjour!" she said cheerily. "Welcome to French headquarters."

It was hard to understand her; she had a very, very thick accent.

"Thank you." Hermione answered

"I hope everyone has been polite?"

"Yes, they have."

"Now, there seems to be a connection to the murder here, in England? Celeste leaned back in her chair.

"Yes." Harry answered "We think that it has something to do with the occult."

"Really? How so?"

"The markings on their foreheads, and the clasping of the mouths" Hermione handed her the photos of the murders that occurred in England.

She surveyed the pictures closely before putting them down "I will have you start this case the day after tomorrow" She turned to Harry "Harry, I hear that after defeating the Dark Lord, you're a very skilled defense fighter."

" Yes." Harry snorted inwardly, obviously

" I 'ave a case that I would like you to help with. It deals with a murderer. His name iz Merv Halion. He has killed 12, in the most brutal of ways." She handed him a picture of one of the victims. Their head was sliced open, there were magical traces of the Crutatious curse, as he could see from the footnotes.

" We are close on his tail. But, it is said that this man has an extensive back round in the dark arts." She said quickly. " I'm sure you can handle it."

"Should I go with him?" Hermione asked, feeling a little perturbed at being left out of the conversation.

"Yes, you may." She said crisply.

0000000000

"Harry, would you like to meet sometime tomorrow?" Candice asked as they exited out the office. The woman conveniently ignored the glare Hermione was sending her way.

"Er maybe.Bye." He said before he exited the door.

They walked in silence, Hermione's simple but elegant shoes clacking on the floor. Harry followed, a little confused by the icy chill that was coming off of Hermione and was being directed at him.

They made their way to their hotel, Le newt, which was the bigger equivalent of the leaky cauldron. They checked in with the man and made their way up to their room.

They had gotten one room.

But Hermione asked for a separate bed…

0000

Merv Halion was a cereal murderer. All of his 12 victims had two things in common; they all had met him one time or another at bookstore he worked at. He was normal looking person, mousy brown hair, brown eyes and simple bone structure.

The other thing his victims had in common was that they were all men.

He was a mediocre student, attending beaubaxtons and only excelling in certain subjects he had a passion for. Wasn't very social, never attending any balls or other social events. He was 36 years old.

His victims, predominately gay or in failing marriages; most in late twenties or early thirties. All were very good looking.

Merv would ask his victims on a date. He would always order them the same drink, a martini. They would leave together, going back to a nearby love nest.

During the throws of making love and passion, he would use his wand to alienate his lover's body from his head, making it numb to the next curse he used.

He would cast the crutatius on only his victims head, causing it to swell over time from pressure and eventually bursting. He would then, after screwing and killing them, carve into their chest or back, 'whore'.

He would later dump them in a field, but not hidden.

He remained in obscurity for over a year, the French officials trying their best, using every tracking spell they could.

But he remained to be found.

Until seven days ago, a clever wizard found some saliva on a recent victims neck. He used an identification spell on the saliva, and through a couple of tests, it all lead up to Merv Halion.

Cereal murderer.

0000000000

Harry, Hermione and 2 other French officials walked along the streets of small Wizarding town outside of Paris. It had just rained, the cobblestone streets were slick with wet.

Merv Halion worked at the Le ver de livre, a small mom and pop bookshop. The place was musty and dusty and filled with things that Hermione would just love to smuggle home.

They entered the bookstore,a small bell above their heads ringing. Merv was at the counter, seemingly oblivious to who had just entered, for he was reading what looked like a wizarding tabloid.

"Merv Halion." Frances, a French auror asked. Merv looked up from his tabloid, his eyes widening when they landed on the auror's face.

"Yes?" He answered, his eyes going towards the door.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Chris Mclean, David Thomas, and countless others." Frances said, taking out what looked like magical handcuffs from a pocket.

Merv was quick, Harry and Hermione soon learned, for he pulled out his wand and shot a curse at Frances and the other French Auror with what looked like the Crutatius curse.

They both pulled out their wands, but Merv had already run out the back entrance. The two soon followed, winding through the many boxes and books in the back room. The entered the back alley, the stench of garbage filling Harry's nose.

The alley was empty.

"Where the fuck is he?" Harry asked.

"Harry language!" Hermione answered." I don't know. Check behind stuff."

"What if he apparated?" Harry asked as he checked behind a garbage can.

"Let's hope not." Hermione said quickly.

Just then, Harry felt a swift punch to the side of his face. He looked around, the alley was still empty, except for Hermione.

"The fucker just punched me!" Harry snarled. He reached his arms out, grasping thin air.

Nothing.

The man had an invisibility cloak. Bastard!

Harry pivoted, looking around frantically. Hermione watched; wand out and ready. Harry turned to her, green eyes flashing.

"Harry watch out!" Hermione screamed suddenly. Harry was then blinded with immense pain. It clouded his mind, blurry.

He fell to the ground, blackness enveloping him. He only remembered was the swift cry of the small woman next to him and a bright blue light.

0000

" Help!" Hermione screamed, entering 'Arc' healing center in Paris. Harry trailed behind her, floating in midair, unconscious, breathing shallow.

" Help!" She pleaded, med witches running at her, tending to Harry.

"Que s'est produit?" A plump lady asked.

" What? I don't speak English!" Hermione said, getting frustrated. She was scared Harry was going to die because of her lack of communication skills.

God no please.

"She's asking what happened." A silky voice said from behind, almost familiar. Hermione turned swiftly, thankful for the familiarity of her own language.

But she stopped dead in her tracks.

" Malfoy?"

He smirked back at her.

0000000000000

Whoa, I wrote this fast. Fastest EVER. So anyways, I brought Malfoy into the story and took Rupert out. I love Malfoy, he's just too much fun to write.

And now that he is in the story, I have this CRAZY story line now! He just brought life to the stories. Just like he brings life to the movies; to be truthful I don't watch the movies for Harry, or the others. Just for Malfoy because he is just so awesome. I don't even fin Ton Felton cute; I just love the character THAT much.

IMPORTANT NOTE: In the coming weeks, I'm moving from the beautiful state of New York to the STATE of Pennsylvania. So I wont be updating for a really REALLY LONG TIME, seeing as how I'm retarded with computers, and wont have an internet service…

BUT, I could update before I move, maybe once or TWICE MORE. But, BUT, I need more reviews. Though I love you all so very much, I would really, REALLY like more reviews.

SO IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I MOVE, REVIEW….


End file.
